Turquoise Tear
by WhiteColor
Summary: (1/4) When a ninja got possessed, a following past will make the ninja go ahead to the future, to save their friend, even with new allies. Because if you cry, you can erase the tears. But you can't erase a lie. Can't erase the darkness. -But we can change it. Just with hope. [First of my Turquoise Tear series. ColeXOC. Rated T for violence. Really sad dude. Terrible Summary.]
1. Act 0- Shooting Star, Ice Cold

**A/N**

**Whoa, full digital! No really, i just find out about the song right now, it's very great! **

**Well, to the story; I writed this on a notebook a time ago, and I wanted to share. It's like a trilogy. It's the "Turquoise Trilogy".**

**This INCLUDES my ninja OCs, It's "like" they joined the Ninja a long time ago, like, in the pilot episodes. I'll tell how in this story.**

**And this chapter WILL BE short. Sorry.**

**-WhiteColor**

* * *

✩Act 0✩

.::Shooting Star; Ice Cold::.

✩Started✩

* * *

**?'s POV**

I looked at the sky. It was everything calm here. I was walking at night, stepping in the water what remained in the floor after the rain. I was on a mountain. The moon. It shined brightly, more than I could think of. It looked like it was so close to me... I wanted to jump and go there. "How in other worlds would be? Why life, why I had to grow up here, on Ninjago! Why not in the USA? Or other country?" **(A/N: In my story, Ninjago is a Country. What? We're talking about fanfiction here.) **"Please, if the moon can realize wishes like the shooting stars, I wish for..." but I went interrupted in the middle of my wish.

"Pathetic. The moon can't realize wishes. Shooting stars either." I turned to see who it was. A shadow of a man, that I couldn't see right. It was carrying a blade. That blade was shining, but black-purple. "Your life was miserable since your childhood, right, Chrisie?"

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked. "W-who are you? What do you want with me?!"

"I want... you. Don't try to resist, you're mine NOW." He shook the blade against me. I felt blacking out.

"Yeah..."

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was a cold, but very cold morning in Ninjago. The ninjas were sleeping in their rooms, well, not Setsuna. She was already awake... and freezing.

"Why is so cold today? Don't tell me Jay let the refrigerator open again... And the worse... I'm still in Pajamas. Who cares. Better close that refrigerator before the entire bounty freezes." Setsuna, AKA Set, had dark green dyed hair, with a only part in light green. Blue eyes. Her ninja oufit is lavender, and she is the ninja of wind, the related element to lighting. But, until now, her PJs were gray. Full gray.

Then, the blue-eyed girl went to the kitchen. "What? Well, great is know that the refrigerator is closed. So, shall I ask-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She heard a scream. And she rightly knew that voice. She went to Kai's room.

"Kai, what's wrong?"

"Set! Sorry for scaring you at this time of the morning... but Cole broke my record in that stupid game!"

"You meant I got worried because of a game?"

"Is not that, also... why is so cold outside?"

"O-outside...? I didn't even noticed..."

"Jay let the refrigerator open again?"

"Nope, let me see what Zane's doing..."

"Why?"

"Who is the ninja of Ice here?"

"Him... oh, got it, go ahead. I'll se if I beat Cole's record once again."

"I just can't believe you." Then, she went out of Kai's room. When she heard another yell. And it wasn't Kai this time. It was Zero. The ginger-haired boy, with brown eyes, also known as the ninja of the water, element related to Ice, with color being light blue. Zero went out of his room. It was so cold, that instead of water, he was creating ice.

"THIS IS ANORMAL!" He yelled, looking to Set.

"Our life was normal? I never noticed it..."

"How funny. Better reunite everyone in the kitchen, maybe? This cold is really NOT NORMAL."

"Agreed. Who'll dare waking Lloyd this time?"

"Well... after the confusion with Kaoru switching his clothes with Hana's, I don't think he'll wake up... NICELY."

"But he isn't Kai, so it's you." Set looked at Zero. Kai would never wake up nicely if Kaoru switched his clothes, but Lloyd would maybe.

"Whaa? Alright, alright. Reunite everyone, I'll be calling you later."

"Okay."

**Zero's Pov**

Well, isn't scaring waking up Lloyd, but after what did just happened yesterday... i'll not say that he was tranquil with it. Everyone posted it in Facebook, me as well. What? He looked really funny. With pink clothes. And come of thinking that, Zane wore pink one time. He was funny as well. But, the fact is:

Lloyd is sleeping with MANY blankets. Seriously, where did he found those? The amazing world of heat? Well, better wake him up.

"Lloyd, awake, emergency reunion in the kitchen."

But NADA.

"Lloyd, come on!"

Nothing. I removed all of his blankets. NADA. Then I had a idea.

"LOOK! THAT'S A MY LITTLE PONY SELLING HERE IN NINJAGO?"

"Where? Where?" Lloyd woke up with that. I knew it. "ZERO? You- -but -ponies..."

"Heh. JK. I knew about your biggest secret, Lloyd Garmadon."

"No... DON'T TELL IT TO ANYONE."

"After wearing pink clothes... you are in a nice mood today."

"And why with this cold from the nothing? WE'RE IN JUNE."

"I don't know. And we're in August."

"What?"

"Kitchen. NOW." Lloyd ran to the kitchen with his PJs on. Come on, everyone was with their PJs. Including me, with my yellow-white PJ.

* * *

**In the kitchen.**

"So why did you called us to the kitchen, Zero?" Zane asked.

"Well, we maybe know that is..."

"Wait a second. The leader of this group is Cole, not you Zero!" And my Sensei was interrupting me again. 3rd time just in this week. And we're in a MONDAY. Sensei Wu, seriously! You're worse than waking up Lloyd after the pink clothes.

"Yeah, but he wasn't in his room or any place of the bounty that I know..." I said. "I serached for him, but, I couldn't find him."

"So, where in the world is Cole?" Nya asked with worry.

These were the last words before an earthquake happens.

* * *

✩Act 0✩

.::Shooting Star; Ice Cold::.

✩Finished✩

* * *

**Well, it wasn't THAT great... constructive critique accepted! I maybe really need to become better in that.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**-WhiteColor**

**PS: Ninjago? Don't belong to me. Belong to LEGO.**


	2. Act 1- Earthquake, Past

**A/N!**

**Hello, its me again. Here will come the second chapter.**

**Thanks for the review (yea, it was only one), and I first thought in MLP to do that part. Wanted it to get a little funny. :D**

**Hope you like this chapter**

**-WhiteColor**

* * *

✩Act 1✩

.::Earthquake;Past::.

✩Started✩

* * *

**Zero's POV**

"What in the world is GOING ON?" Set yelled, holding the chair. C'mon Set, a chair will not help you. "And WHAT IS THAT EARTHQUAKE FROM THE NOTHING?"

"I ALSO WANTED TO KNOW!" I yelled back to her.

"ZANE, YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Kaoru asked. Then her brown hair falls on her face. "Ouch. Stupid hair."

"I DON'T KNOW! IT PROBABLY WAS DONE ON PURPOSE, IT CAME FROM THE NOTHING!"

"ON PURPOSE?!" Kai yelled furiously as the floor was shaking even more. "HOW CAN A EARTHQUAKE BE DONE ON PURPOSE? HANA, IT WAS YOU?" Yeah, it does make sense. Hana's element is Plants, related to Earth.

"OF COURSE IT WASN'T! IF IT WAS ME, I WOULD BE UNCOUNSIOUS RIGHT NOW!" And that makes more sense. We can use our related elemental powers as well, but it takes a lot of energy. **(A/N: Like Garmadon and his Mega Weapon) **

Then I noticed that Nya hit her head on the wall. And collapsed.

"NYA!" Jay was close to her, so got her on time. "TALK TO ME!"

Kai got there as well. Of course, they're siblings. I would feel the same if it was with MY little sister. BUT WAIT A SECOND! THE EARTHQUAKE!

"WE GOTTA STOP THAT EARTHQUAKE, FAST!" I yelled.

"OKAY, BUT HOW?" Lloyd yelled to me.

"WELL, MAYBE EARTH AGAINST EARTH?" really? THAT'S the Idea I have. Dude.

"IT WOULD ONLY GET WORSE!" Zane reminded me of something that I remembered.

"SO FIND THE SOURCE OF THAT EARTHQUAKE!" Kaoru yelled.

"WELL, AS IT, I THINK WE'LL GOING TO CREATE A RIVER!" I yelled back.

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE THE FLOOR IS OPENING AND WE BETTER NOT RISK THE PEOPLE'S LIVES!"

"OKAY! LLOYD WILL HELP STOPING THE EARTHQUAKE WITH HANA, AND WHAT ABOUT YOU ZERO? CAN YOU HANDLE THE FLOOR?" (Of course, we weren't thinking about the story of "Protecting the green ninja" right now.)

"NO, I WOULD NEED A LITTLE HELP!"

"I'LL HELP YOU!" Zane yelled to me. "IN THE END, I CAN CONTROL A LITTLE BIT OF WATER!"

"YEAH, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU'LL FAINT AFTER THAT, RIGHT? CREATING A POOL ISN'T EASY, THINK ON A RIVER! BUT I TRUST YOU, LET'S GO!"

* * *

**Lloyd's POV**

So, we followed the "improvised" plan that I DON'T KNOW HOW WE PLANNED IT IN THE MIDDLE OF A EARTHQUAKE, but we planned, and I went out with Hana to find where in the world that earthquake was starting.

"Come to think on that... Cole's dissapearing and that earthquake maybe have a connection. Really. It does fit. Cole isn't the Earth Ninja?" Hana just looked at me with her pale blue eyes. Her violet hair was shaking on the wind that was following the earthquake.

"Yeah, now that you said it. But why he would do something like that?"

"I don't know. But It DOES have a connection. Now let's find that s*** of earthquake source and finish it off!"

"Okay!" I used my wind powers, grabbed Hana's hand and started to fly. (Yeah, wind isn't amazing? I like Set 'cuz of that :D)

Then we saw a girl. Cracks were being made on the floor, but she wasn't scared. She looked... _happy._

"Maybe its coming from HER!" Hana yelled.

"Alright. Let's do it!"

And we flew down.

"Hey you!" I yelled to the girl. She turned to me. She was with purple eyes, a very long black hair, pale, and a sparkle medium black dress. She looked beautiful and scary. "Stop doing that Earthquake right now! You're scaring the people of Ninjago!"

"Like I care. And also, it isn't me who's creating the earthquake! I'm just... watching the show." She replied back.

"So, who's doing that?" Hana asked with ABSOLUTE confusion.

_"Me." _A voice echoed in the earthquake. It stopped. From the nothing.

"I-it stopped." I said to Hana. And again, from the nothing, the cracks were remended.

"How this... I didn't did anything!" Hana was looking scared. "Well, no matter who you are, you shall pay for what you did right now!" She looked at me and I nodded.

"Ninja-go!" Both of us make Spinjitzu. Mine being green, and hers being pink. Then, we were wearing our ninja outfits. AND MINE WASN'T PINK! *Victory Dance*

"Well, you wanna fight? So, you'll be fighting. Agaisnt me and Chrisie. And I'm not taking easy on you, Lloyd."

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I know more than your name." Then, a shadow of a man at our age come closer to us. I didn't wanted to believe in what- WHO I'm watching right now.

"I-it can't be! How?!"

* * *

**Jay's POV**

The earthquake just stopped. I was glad, Lloyd and Hana did it fine. But... Nya is still uncounsious after the wall hit her. (Or it was the opposite?)

"Nya, can't you hear me?" Kai was yelling to his little sister. "Nya, wake up!"

"C'mon Nya, don't make us more worried. Wake up!" I looked at her face. She was still beautiful. Looks like nothing could remove her beauty. "Nya... why don't you anwser us?"

* * *

**Zero's POV**

It stopped. I gave a sign of relief, I don't want to carry Zane like one time before, when he had to use water too much and then fainted. He's heavy, anyone knew that?

"Looks like the earthquake stopped." He said, looking to the sky.

"Yeah, but it still is strange! How can a earthquake..." Then I looked at the mountains and remembered something. It was... my past. My father.

_.::Flashback::. (In normal POV)_

_There was a earthquake on Crystal River, a city on the west of Ninjago. A 6-years old Zero was holding his 3-years old little sister Hoshi. _

_"Zero, I'm scared!" Hoshi yelled to Zero. "Where is daddy?"_

_"I don't know!" Zero yelled back to Hoshi. "But I'll protect you, no matter what, Hoshi!" Then he remembered. His father was in the mountains. And that earthquake was making rocks fall from all of the mountains of Crystal River. And when that happens, there's no coming back. "No..." Zero cried."NO!"_

_His mother, Usaki, hold both in a hug, when it stopped._

_"Mommy... where is daddy?!" Hoshi looked to Usaki. "I wanna daddy!"_

_"He... he's in a better place right now."_

_"NO! THAT JUST CAN'T BE!" The little ginger-haired boy yelled to his blonde mother, when ran away from his house._

_"Zero, come back here!" Usaki yelled to Zero, but he had already leaved._

_.::End of Flashback::.(Back to Zero's POV)_

"Zero?" Zane asked him. "Are you okay?"

"Uh?" I realized that I wasn't on the past anymore. "Yeah, just... thinking."

"About what?" And I think that he told to much. And I think I let a tear out my eyes.

**Zane's POV**

I saw Zero's tear. Then I remembered.

_.::Flashback::. (Again, Normal POV)_

_A ginger-haired boy was on a snow florest. He saw a thing written "Beware of the treehorns"._

_"What in the world is a treehorn? Yea, WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I?" He was lost. Alone, without a father and lost. Zero started to cry, when a giant robot appeared in front of him. "AAAAAAAH!" The little boy yelled._

_Meanwhile, at Dr. Julien's place, the android called Zane was playing with his falcon. Once again. When they heard a yell._

_"Who is outside?" Zane asked his father._

_"Let me see. Don't come out." Dr. Julien went upstairs, and saw the boy yelling. "Stop right there!" And the giant robot stopped._

_"U-uh?" Zero, with his closed eyes, opened one. "W-who are you?" he asked._

_"I was going to ask the same thing. My name is Dr. Julien, and yours, little boy?"_

_"Z-Zero Wasser." His brown eyes were looking to the man who "Helped" him. _**  
**

_"Are you lost?" Julien asked once again._

_"S-sorta of, I'm really scared. I came from Crystal River..."_

_"I watched about the earthquake on TV. Your father was Ronald Wasser, right? I'm really sorry..."_

_"Nope, I just wanted to know WHY this happened to him!"_

_"Life is life, Zero. Come in, please. I'll help you go back home."_

_"T-thanks..." Then he entered the big tree, went downstairs and saw a blonde-haired boy._

_"Dad, who is that boy?" Zane asked._

_"He is Zero Wasser, he came from Crystal River and I'll help him go to his home."_

_"Wasser wasn't the surname of the man that died on an accident?" (Ok Zane, that was the WORST question to do to a 6-years old boy right now. But come on, he is a nindroid and never leaved that house, so..._

_Then Zane noticed the tears on the little boy's eyes. Zane never felt the pain of a loss before, so he didn't knew how Zero was feeling._

_.::End of Flashback::. (Zane's pov)_

"I did it again, right?" I looked at Zero; I now knew how he was feeling, and I did that AGAIN. When he was a 6-years old boy, and now, 10 years later, I do that again?

"No, that's okay... you couldn't read my mind." Zero turned back and smiled to Zane, still with tears falling from his eyes.

"Zero..."

_"Wake up! Nya!" _We heard Kai's yelling. And went downstairs the fastest as we could.

* * *

**Lloyd's POV**

"You gotta be kidding me! It was YOU who did that earthquake?" Hana asked him, with tears on her eyes. I was about to cry too. A friend, a brother, did this not just for us, but for all Ninjago. Yeah, he TRIED to destroy us.

"Yes, and it will be me who will make your funeral." He smiled evily.

"That just... can't be..."

* * *

✩Act 1✩

.::Earthquake;Past::.

✩Finished✩

* * *

**Dude, I CAN'T BELIEVE IN WHAT I DID!**

**I FINALLY CREATED MY FIRST PAST! And for the ones who are asking, "Wasser" is the german for "Water". **

**Well, I hope you liked it! (And yes, Zero met Zane when he was a 6-years old. Crystal River is a city from ninjago, just like Ignacia.)**

**-WhiteColor**


	3. Act 2- Betrayal, Fight

**A/N**

**Whoa, I just can't believe it!**

**6 REVIEWS AFTER THE 2ND CHAPTER! I actually broke my record! :D :D :D**

**I'm so happy that people are liking this story! *makes victory dance***

**Love you all! **

**_-WhiteColor, Out._**

* * *

✩Act 2✩

.::Betray; Fight::.

✩Started✩

* * *

**Hana's POV**

"C-Cole, why...?" I was crying. Tears were coming down of my face. I really was showing fear. For a ninja, I was showing fear. But I remembered my mission, stopped crying and looked straight. "...come on, what did in the world made you become like that? Please, tell us!"

"The fact is that I REALIZED. You all were making ME do the hard work, and didn't cared to me at all! Forget it! Who cares about Ninjago? I just want my revenge... AGAINST YOU!" He points to Lloyd. "Wanna know what? I'm TIRED. Of that stupid talk of "protect the green ninja". I just don't care about it anymore! He can be destroyed, whatever! It's just another citzen dying."

I was shocked. I never saw Cole like that. Of course we care about him. He's important not just in the team, but as our friend.. Our best friend, our leader. He was... against us. We lost one of the most important parts of the team.

"I just didn't wanted to people to protect me, at all! Cole, of course we care about you! You are our brother! I also think that talk of "protect me" is stupid! I don't want people risking their lives just to save mine! Cole, you're not like that!" Lloyd yelled to Cole, I could notice tears being made in his eyes. "Please, we want our old Cole back..."

"We NEVER did you do all of the hard work! Cole, you always are the guy who leads everyone else in the team! Come on!" I yelled back, wanting to cry again. "Don't you remember when we first met?" Yeah, maybe THAT could make him return... such good memory.

_.::Flashback::. (Normal POV)_

_In Kino Hana, a city in the north of Ninjago, it had the most famous supermarket and restaurant of the city- Kurumi's supermarket. There was Hanako Kurumi, but know as 'Hana' by her friends, worked there in the restaurant place on the supermarket. Her mother was killed by her stepmother, without her father, Louie, know that. That stepmother, Johana, had 2 horrible daughters- Sabrina and Diana. Both teased Hana by long time ago. _

_In just another day, a boy came and HE would change her entire life._

_"Hey, excuse me..." the black-haired boy came to her. She didn't noticed, cleaning the floor of the counter. "There is someone there?"_

_"Oh, sorry. Welcome to..." she slipped in the cloth, but she balanced herself. "...and sorry about that again. Welcome to the Kurumi's supermarket." The boy let a little laugh out. "Hey, it isn't funny!" She looked at him._

_"Sorry, I just couldn't hold myself." He said. "I'm Cole, and you?"_

_"Hanako. But everyone in the city calls me Hana."_

_"Oh. Pleasure to meet you, Hana. And..." he looked at the big chocolate cake. "...this is chocolate cake?"_

_"Yeah, it was baked a few minutes ago."_

_"How much it cost?"_

_"14 a piece."_

_"Oh, give me four please!" And he handed over the money. When their hands touched, a feeling of peace surrounded both." _**(A/N: When two people of related elements touch each other for the first time, it gaves a feeling of peace for both.)**

_.::End Of Flashback::. (Hana's POV)_

"No, not at all." He looked at me. With a mean face. "Well, stop talking and more fight! Chrisie, you get the pinky one. I'll get Lloyd."

"Alright." Then both started figthing against us. I knew Lloyd didn't wanted to, but I had to protect him as well. I got my golden rod. It wasn't one of the four elemental weapons that created Ninjago, it was just a piece of it. The Blooming Rod. I got it and started fighting Chrisie. I kicked her, but she didn't looked hurt as well. But when she kicked me back, it hurt. I let a high pitched yell out, but then grabbed my rod and hit her head, making her guard down, then kicked her face, and then unbalanced her. She fell to the floor, but she grabbed my leg and let a purple energy out, making it hurt more than anything in that world, the feeling that your bones were absolutely broken, that feeling of pain. I yelled, more than I could. I just hope someone in the bounty heard me. It wasn't too far, as well.

**Lloyd's POV**

I didn't wanted to fight against Cole. It was so painful the fact that a brother was against us. He started making a little earthquake just for me, it looked like. I was falling, he started to fight. Kicking, slapping, hiting me with his blade that-I-don't-know-in-the-world-he-got-it, and I fell on the floor. I saw Hana yelling about her leg. _'I don't have a choice.', _I thought. I had to use my power. Then, I created a ball of light, closed my eyes, and hit Cole, the girl that I think that name is Chrisie and Hana's hurt leg. Cole and Chrisie fell, and Hana didn't looked like feeling that pain.

"How did...?" Hana looked at her leg, now shining green. In the same time, the shine dissapeared. "Thanks, Lloyd."

"Nah, that's fine. But what we do about them?" Then, when we turned, they had dissapeared. "They dissapeared."

And then... a guy selling My Little Pony dolls was running in the street.

"WAIT UP, GUY!" And I ran to the guy.

* * *

**Zero's POV**

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" I and Zane went downstairs to find a uncounsious Nya, a crying Jay and a overprotective Kai. "Oh." I looked at Nya.

"She's still alive. Don't go into panic Kai." Zane looked at her.

"PANIC? WHO'S IN PANIC? I'M NOT IN PANIC!" Kai, ABSOLUTELY in panic, yelled to Zane.

"Yes you are." I reminded him. "By the way... where is Set and Kaoru?"

"Can someone give a little help here?" Set asked, into a mountain (no past, go away!) of chairs and tables.

"Oh, dude..." I got some chairs and helped both go out. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks. What's up with Nya?" Kaoru asked.

"She hit her head on the wall! Nya, can't you wake up?" Jay cried.

**Kaoru's POV**

"Let me try something." I organized my braid that was a amazing mess, and went to Nya. "Hey Nya, wanna know what? I'm planning to tell them your "little secret" that you told me yesterday and..." Then I looked at her. "It only works with Lloyd, right?"

"Yeah." Zero reminded how many times the entire gang did that to wake up Lloyd.

_Funny Flashback Alert (Normal POV)_

_"Lloyd, time to wake up." Set was looking to the 10-years old Lloyd. "Lloyd?" He didn't awakened. Then, she got his Rainbow Dash doll. "I'm going to throw this out of the window."_

_Then he grabbed the doll and stayed in front of Set. "Don't do that ever again!"_

_"Uh, Lloyd. We're on the floor." And then he noticed that the bounty wasn't flying._

_End of Flashback. (Kaoru's POV)_

"So, what we do?" Set asked.

"COME ON NYA WAKE UP!" Kai said, in pure panic.

"You're in panic again dude." And Zero reminded him again. What, we were listening their conversation.

**Jay's POV**

I looked at Nya again. She didn't woke up since... many minutes.

"Better take her to my room. Because someone used hers as trampoline to the floor yesterday after Lloyd's pink clothing." Set reminded us. Yeah, Nya had to sleep on the sofa yesterday.

"I'll take her." I said, holding Nya in bridal style, and taking her to Set's room. I went into Set's room, and put Nya on the bed. I looked at her again, and kissed her forehead.

"Come back... to me." It was the last thing I said before leaving the room.

I went back to the others, when we heard a yell.

"It isn't Nya's yell, just to remind Kai! It's Hana's!" Kaoru said.

"Maybe they did stop the earthquake, but now are battaling!"

"Let's go!" And then we ran to where they went.

* * *

When we got there, Lloyd was buying dolls from My Little Pony and Hana was laughing.

"Hey! We heard a yell! Is everyone okay?" Kai asked.

"It's okay, we're fine. But before it, Cole and a girl called Chrisie started attacking us..." Hana started explaining.

"Wait, Cole?" And Zero interrupted.

"Let me finish! ...and she was too powerful, could shot black energy blasts, I didn't noticed Lloyd's battle for a little, I was with my own problems. Then she grabbed my leg and it hurt too much. It was the time when I yelled. Then Lloyd used his power that hit Cole, Chrisie and my leg, and then I was healed somehow and both dissapeared."

"Wait again, Cole appeared?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, he did..." She looked down. "...but he wasn't him at all, he was saying something about revenge on Lloyd, and that we didn't cared about him... but I do care." Of course, I and the girls were the only ones to know that Hana had a crush on Cole, for, I mean, the same time I started having a crush on Nya!

"We do also. But I don't still understand why he would attack both of you. How he looked like?" Zane asked Hana once again.

"He... was somehow different. Purple glowing eyes, his clothing was darker than before and he... was _pale. Very pale._"

"Maybe... he was..." Zane started talking.

_"...possessed." _A voice that we didn't knew said.

* * *

✩Act 2✩

.::Betray; Fight::.

✩Finished✩

* * *

**Yes, I inspired Hana's life like Cinderella's. And at least one people knew that Cole was the bad guy here.**

**And I'm really trying to put some Jaya moments in that story! And no, Nya will not be a Mary Sue in this story :)**

**And about Set and Kaoru... the chair won agaisnt them.**

**Lloyd: Look! I got a new Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Power doll and... where am I?**

**Me: Out. Of. My. Room. But first, let's take a selfie!**

***Takes selfie with Lloyd***

**Me: Now go away.**

**I did wanted to own ninjago, I don't, but if I did, I would NEVER do that stupid love triangle JayXNyaXCole!**

_**-WhiteColor, out!**_


	4. Act 3- Revelation

**School stuff. I tried to make a better chapter, but... it was what went out. THAT WILL BE SHORT.**

**Who don't hate school?**

**STUPID MATH TEST.**

_**-WhiteColor, out.**_

* * *

✩Act 3✩

.::Revelation::.

✩Started✩

* * *

**Zane's POV**

"Who said that?" I asked. "Who's there?" Then we saw a female person. Brown hair, tied in down long pigtails, and with a gray ninja suit, just like us.

"Don't worry, I'm friend. My name is Madison. Ninja of Time." She said. Got more closer to us, and closer, then stopped. "I know what in the world happened to your crazy friend." She smiled.

"What you meant by possessed?" Kai asked. "How do you know about us?"

"C'mon, you're the ninja who saved the city from the serpentine. Hello, who don't know you all? And wanna let me explain?"

"Okay, okay, explain."

"He was possessed by his past live. Who he was before being Cole, years ago. Dude, his past life was like hell! He was very evil. His name is Danilo. He was a ninja as well, but never liked the story of protecting the green ninja. He hated everyone, and just had one friend- Samuel, Kai's past life. They were together as best friends since child, but one day, Samuel befriended Alex, Lloyd's past life. Then, Danilo really felt alone, because Alex was the green ninja. And his enemy. The other ninja, just like him, Samuel included, they knew their mission and were doing it well. Nancy, Kaoru's past life, Ronny, Zero's past life, Maidy, Setsuna's past life, Clean, Hanako's past life, Ed, Jay's past life, Breno, Zane's past life, they all were good people. Just like Alex. But Danilo didn't accepted it. When Alex died of blood cancer and Danilo was got in jail, he cursed his own soul and Lloyd's soul, with his last words- _In the future, my future life... I'll have his body and take revenge on Alex's future life...with my OWN hands._ These were his last words." Madison explained us.

Everyone, including me, was shocked.

**Lloyd's POV**

I just couldn't believe in what Madison was saying. Revenge on me? Cole's past life... I just couldn't believe that he was so evil... I was shaking. Madison looked at us with a sad face, knowing that now, he was our friend, not that Danilo.

"But Danilo isn't Cole. Don't worry, there's still a way to bring he back." Madison said with a gentle voice.

"How?" I asked. "How, please tell me!"

"That's the point - I don't know how." She made that dumb smile.

* * *

**Cole's POV**

I woke up in a dark place. Without anything to see. Then, scenes of fighting appeared in my face. It was Lloyd and Hana agaisnt... ME?

"H-how this can be?" I yelled. "Where am I?"

"You're in your sub consient, Cole..." I looked and I was staring at myself.

"What?"

"Yes, I took possession over you body. Wanna know what? That super strenght of yours helped me to almost winning and having my revenge agaisnt Alex... I mean, Lloyd. And those ninja as well. Your lover, right?" Me... showed a image of Hana yelling in pure pain. It was a horrible scene. Since many times I had loved Hanako... how?

"What you did to her?" I yelled.

"Nothing. Wanna know what? Without their leader, this will be easy, killing Alex- Lloyd and Clean- ops, Hanako. And Samuel. Oh, Samuel. My only friend who betrayed me." I looked at myself. I was that egoist? "I'm your past self, Cole."

MY past self? You mean I was selfish and not-hearted at all? I was... the bad guy on the scene?

"What..."

"Yes, over soon, I can have my revenge agaisnt the ninja and then take over ninjago! How a dream... coming true!"

"NO!" I yelled. "Just over my dead body!"

"What you mean? You know you're inside of yourself... you can't do anything but see them yelling in pure pain."

"I'll not let you..."

"Battling is useless, Cole. Have the taste of being the bad guy... it would make you feel better."

I was in pure anger. I didn't knew what to do! See everyone, my best friends, my brothers and sisters dying... what a pain...

"You aren't going away with this. They'll stop you."

"They couldn't kill their friend." And that's what I heard when me, I mean, my past self, went away.

* * *

**Madison's POV**

"Yay! Cookies!" I ate some cookies that Zane did. They really tasted great.

"Can I know why is so cold outside as well?" Kai was shaking again. "And how you're a ninja?"

"First, it's because he broke the space-time dimentional portal. Second, I don't know. I could stop time somehow." I said to him. He facepalmed himself.

"But I know more than you think I know."

"What?" He said. "Tell me."

Everyone looked at me.

"You wear a pink underpants, you believe in fairies and you was the one who stole Kaoru's dagger yesterday after the incident of the pink clothes." I stared Kai who blushed immediately.

"THAT JUST CAN'T BE TRUE!"

Everyone bursted into laugher, including me. Then, times later, it came the question:

"There is a way to stop Danilo inside Cole's body?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, but you'll not like that much." I said.

"But tell us." Zane asked me.

"Killing him."

* * *

✩Act 3✩

.::Revelation::.

✩Finished✩

* * *

**Really short, didn't I told ya? But next one will be better, promise! **

**Now, turn the night studying!**

**Don't own Ninjago.**

**_-WhiteColor, the one listening to Rather Be, out._**


	5. Act 4- Amnesia, A Way

**I'm listening to rather be once again! Well, finally the week is over and I did that stupid math test!**

**Then I'll update faster! :D :D**

**Wanna know what? I already have the idea for Ruby Kiss, the sequel for that story! It means, you'll have the sequel faster! **

***Puts headphone on and sits***

**Then, here we go!**

**Kai: Wait, you're liking it?**

**Me: Kai, wrong studio.**

**Kai: Really?**

**Me: Yeah. I still didn't made the another ToD!**

**Kai: Gladly.**

**Me: But as you're here, can you give me the disclaimer?**

**Kai: O-okay. Better than those dares...**

**Me: *points bazooka* Just give it already!**

**Kai: W-whiteColor doesn't own Ninjago. Just her OCs!**

**Me: Wanna cookies?**

**Kai: Okay! *leaves with me***

* * *

✩Act 4✩

.::Amnesia, A Way::.

✩Started✩

* * *

**Madison's POV**

"W-why everyone is looking at me? Of course there is another way, but you asked me and I said! Dude, don't blame me!" I looked to everyone. Okay, they asked, I anwsered them. What? I don't know the other way, but we'll find!

"There's other way, right?" Kai asked me. "THERE'S, RIGHT?"

"Yeah, of course it have!" I said, dude, he was really close. A-away from me Kai, I pushed him.

"Well... I don't know what, which way or how we can find out how. I'm a seer as well, but I just see 2 minutes before something happens."

"So... prove." Kai stared me.

"Your sister is waking up in 2 seconds." I stared him back.

Then, everyone ran to Setsuna's room.

"W-wait for me, everyone!" and I rushed as well.

**Jay's POV**

Everyone, including Madison, ran to Set's room. When we got there, she was right. Nya was waking up. Her bright amber eyes looked at the entire room. I was relivied. I finally was seeing her eyes again.

"W-where am I?" She asked. Then looked right at us. "W-who are you all?" I became surprised. Okay, she not knowing Madison was alright, but not knowing US? What?

"What the...? Madison, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SISTER?!" Kai looked at Madison.

"Dude, you're in panic again-" Zero tried to say, but was interrupted.

"NO I'M NOT IN PANIC!" Kai yelled. "MADISON! WHAT YOU DID!"

"I'm a two-minutes seer, my powers are vision and time, not memory. I JUST SAW SHE AWAKENING. But... Zane?" She looked at Kai, then at Zane.

"Someone hold Kai before he have a heart attack." Zane said.

"Already doing that!" Kaoru and Zero were holding Kai by the arms.

"She's with amnesia. Probably she don't remember even our names."

What...? So she'll not remember how... we... I wanted to cry. I hold myself.

"Okay Nya, who are us?" I asked.

"I-I don't know... really..." She looked at me.

"I'm Jay. Don't you remember me?" I got closer to her. And held her hand.

"That warmth... I think I felt it before, but I don't remember when." Nya was looking straight at me with those amber eyes that I think that I was in a beautiful sunrise with her, everytime I see them. "Well, if I met you before, nice to meet you again Jay..."

"Nya, remember me? Your brother? Kai?" Then Kai got himself in the way. Dude... -.-'

"I have a brother? Cool!"

"It's not like that. See if you remember AT LEAST your best friend, Setsuna." Set looked at her. She made a signal that she didn't knew.

"Well, that one is Zane, the nindroid of our team... maybe you remember..." Kai pointed at Zane, who opened the door in his stomach. It still is strange, but amazing. "...or Zero, the calm and skater guy..." she looked surprised. Okay, Zero is... handsome, but I'm more. If she falls for him, HE'S DEAD. "...or Kaoru, or even Lloyd!" and Kaoru and Lloyd looked at her with a smile.

"And I'm Madison, the only one that you didn't knew at all." And Madison apresented herself.

"Well... and it still has Cole, the one which is possessed by his past life and we have to save him!" Kaoru said.

"Can I help?" Nya asked.

"No yo-" Setsuna held Kai's mouth.

"Of course you can. You were great as fighting as the Samurai and REALLY, we'll need you later, but from now on, we want just informations, alright?" Setsuna said with a smile.

"O-okay..." Nya said, timid.

"I don't want to interrupt, but Lloyd, your father is coming right in that minute, and his first phrase will be "Lloyd, are you okay? You're not hurt, right?", really." Madison looked at Lloyd.

**Lloyd's POV**

"W-what? My father?" I asked. What the heck my father is doing here?

"Actually, she is right. Here comes the four-armed guy." Setsuna said looking at the window. We all went downstairs, excluding Nya. My father kicked the door (look the exemple, dad!) and hug me when saw me.

"Lloyd, are you okay? You're not hurt, right?" DUDE. Madison was right.

"C-can't breathe..." I said, gasping for air.

"S-sorry son, I know exactly what happened to your ninja friend... and to you." He looked at me.

"They're REALLY father and son? They don't look like each other..." Madison said, interrupting the conversat]ion.

"Who is she?" My dad looked at me.

"Madison Viera, ninja of time and visions, pleasure but no to meet ya!"

"Uh... okay. I came here because the only one who'll fight against MY SON will be me in that stupid battle, and of course, I'll won!" Oh, father... I facepalmed myself.

"And... something more? The door is right there." Kai said, looking to the door... that was a hole in the wall. "or it was..."

"Well, it has something more. I came to say that there is really 4 gems that can remove a possession spirit of someone that is already possessed..." Father started saying.

"You mean the four gems of present, past, future and AD?" Madison said.

"Yes, these ones."

"What are... those gems?" I looked at Madison.

"The four gems of time- present, past, future and AD. The AD is for alternate dimension. These gems were also used by the first master of spinjitzu... to make a barrier between the times, or else, the world would be in a complete chaos. But they were shattered, and got weaker, since there wasn't someone who would control all of the elements at the same time... because when Wu and Garmadon, I mean, your father, were born, they were TWO. Meaning that one had the powers related to sky... and other to the earth. Just a person, I mean, you, that can control all of the elements can release the power of these gems. And as Cole's PAST LIFE possessed him, with the powers of the gems, we can remove Danilo and banish him for the rest of time!"

**(A/N: BTW, maybe someone remembered Wu this time. The door of the room he ran to get closed, and it was agaisnt sound, and he used that for meditate and drink tea.)**

"Really? But how we can trust Garmadon?" Zero asked.

"Well, you don't wanna that your friend kills you, I don't as well, because first- it's my son envolved. and second- because the one who'll kill you all will be me."

Madison let a laugh. I looked like "What the heck, father?". Kai had to control himself.

"And I don't know as well where the gems are." Madison said.

"Like, now we're gonna try to find these gems like we tried to find the fang blades?" Set asked.

"But now we're in advantage- it's just us trying to find these."

"Okay, what we're waiting for?"

* * *

**My POV (Normal POV)**

"Chrisie, what did you find?" Cole (Danilo) asked her. With controlling Cole's body, he stared at Chrisie.

"They have Brunna. Looks like her name now is Madison." Chrisie looked at him.

"Brunna... the one that made Samuel... forgot about my friendship with him, and made he a Alex's friend."

"It wasn't Alex who did that?"

"No, it was really Brunna... Alex just intensified that."

_.::Flashback::. (ALERT: WILD VIOLENCE.)_

_Ninjago, 1897. They were still young. 16 years old, all of them. It was a beautiful day, but not beautiful that Danilo was there, with Samuel. His best friend. Then Brunna, a girl with brown hair got there. She was a old friend of Samuel. Danilo was always jealous of his friend, because it was the only one that he had._

_"Hi, Sam!" Brunna waved to him. _

_"Hi, Brunna!" and Samuel waved back._

_"Sam, better go." Danilo held Samuel's arm, trying to get he away, but Samuel stood still._

_"Why are you always are trying to get me away?" Samuel asked Danilo, with cold eyes. "Why?"_

_"Because you are MY friend. And that. Is just, a fact." Danilo made an emphasis on "My."_

_"Danilo, you don't need to do that with him. He has other friends as well." Brunna stared Danilo, which punched her on the face, making her hit her head on a rock._

_"Brunna!" Samuel rushed to her. Danilo got a knife from his pocket, and tried to hit Brunna to death, but Samuel got his arm on the way, what the knife passed through his arm. Samuel yelled in pain, when villagers came to help both Samuel and both Brunna. Danilo was younger than 18, so he couldn't go to jail._

_"You! Assasin! You tried to kill a girl and your best friend? Not best as all." Clean, that already got there, looked at him. Clean, the girl that he really liked. But she hated him._

_"Why you do this to everyone, Danilo! Why you're so evil?" Breno got there as well, pointing a knife to Danilo's heart. "You. go. away. from here. and never come back."_

_And then, Danilo was kicked away from ANOTHER city in Ninjago, just resting only one place that a ninja of earth could be._

_Ninjago Village. (Old Ninjago City)_

_.::End of Flashback::._

"But surely I'll have my revenge on them..." Cole looked at the knife in the table, the same knife that hurt Samuel in the past. "Samuel, you'll be my friend again, and Alex..." he got up.

_"You'll be completly destroyed, by my own hands."_

* * *

✩Act 4✩

.::Amnesia, A Way::.

✩Finished✩

* * *

**NOW THERE'S A REASON TO MAKE MORE JAYA! Yay!**

**I just noticed something right now. The Ninjago creators, in that love triangle, are making Jay be the villain. Making Jay be the possessive one. I think they're really planning in do ColeXNya. Dude, my life will be RUINED if they do that. Okay, my Ninjago Fangirl part of life will be. Dude...**

**As well, I made that thing be REALLY sad. Sorry.**

**I'm in love with Nightcore right now. Now I'm listening a "Erase This" nightcore remix, it's amazing!**

**_-Nataly, Out!_**


	6. Act 5- Death List: Tadeo

**Here it comes! Act 5 is on the air!**

**I'll be updating faster on the weekends because, you know, SCHOOL. I can be still in the 7th year of the middle school, but it's STILL HARD. Wanna know what? Schools on Brazil are fire on the ground!**

**I still don't understand the classification of grades (IN THE USA), but probably I'm in the 7th.**

**In other words, my next test is of Geography and I'm doing very well in that. **

**I'm just worried about my math grade.**

**-Disclaimer: Don't own Ninjago.**

_**-Nataly, out!**_

* * *

✩Act 5✩

.::Death List: Tadeo::.

✩Started✩

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Who shall I kill first...? What about Tadeo, Chrisie?" Cole looked at Chrisie.

"Tadeo, right? He was the first one to hate me and stole the second girl that I loved... Amy..."

"You mean, Samuel's sister?" Chrisie looked back at Cole. "You know, he's a precious person both for "Cole" and both for Kai." She looked at him.

"Yes, but I'll kill him. Because, I do have my reasons."

**Cole's POV**

I could listen everything that they're saying. Who is that Tadeo? Who's Amy and everything else? Precious person for me?

"The lighting one... Tadeo... Jay... whatever. He'll be killed tonight." I heard "me" saying that.

You mean... no, not Jay! I just can't leave Jay die! Not just Jay, but everyone else! If he's starting by Jay, then... I have to got a way to take control of my body again. I got to! I failed as their leader, making me fall on the possession...

_.::Flashback::._

_Yesterday, 23:24. I was totally angry because of Kaoru's trying to stop me from cooking. I decided to prove everyone that my cooking wasn't that bad. But I think it was just my pride. When I noticed a shadow in the bounty. I started following that shadow, when I noticed it going to Lloyd's room. Then I got that shadow, but then, it pushed me to the outside, then entered into my body. _

_.::End of Flashback::._

Then I don't remember anything else. Then I started... to try to take over my body again.

* * *

**Jay's POV**

"Someone else than me have a feeling of something bad going to happen?" I asked. Really, I wasn't feeling good. Like... something REALLY bad was going to happen... I just didn't knew what.

"You know, this is my job." Madison looked at me. "But what you feel?"

"Like, sometimes I feel like my life is going to end... but it's probably my imagination. I'm going to take a little nap, maybe it ends my worry." I said going to my room.

"Go ahead, I take Zane's cookies. Dude, they're great!" Madison said when I got into my room and fell in my bad, starting to sleep.

_"-ay..." I heard a voice calling me._

_"Jay!" That voice got stronger. Then I woke up inside a blue place, with lightings around. When I noticed, a boy looking like my age, with the same hair color but in a different hairstyle, blue eyes (like mine), wearing a brown T-Shirt, black pants and was without shoes._

_"How do you know my name?" I asked the boy._

_"I'm your past life, Jay. My name is Tadeo." Tadeo looked at me. My past life? Why it was talking to me? "Your feeling of something bad, it was me trying to warn you... Danilo is trying to kill you."_

_"Who?" and Tadeo facepalmed himself._

_"Cole! He's trying to kill you!" Tadeo looked at me with anger. "He's trying to kill you, then the others, so then he get a unprotected Lloyd!" That just couldn't be. A death list, and I was the first of that._

_"What should I do?" I asked him._

_"The first gem, the past gem, is on a jewelery store. You have to got it before Dani- I mean, Cole, sorry, I have to get used for those new names. So, I was saying, before Cole get it! When you got the Gem, DON'T go to the bounty. DON'T. Hide the Gem and go to other place. Or else Cole gets you."_

_"And what about the others?"_

_"Well, probably he'll try to kill Zane, but you have to warn him." Tadeo smiled at me. Probably I was a great person in past, but now I'm scared. I don't wanna to die!_

_"Bye, Jay!" And he waved at me._

_"Can I see you again?" I asked._

_"Probably not..."_

_"Wait!" And he dissapeared._

Then I woke up yelling in my room. Everyone got upstairs to see me.

"You okay, dude?" Zero came talking.

"Tadeo... he said... that Cole will try to kill me!" I said.

"Who's Tadeo?" Kai asked.

"Jay's past life. He said a message to you, right?" I nodded at Madison affirmation.

"He told me where the past gem is!" I looked at everyone. "It's in a jewelery store."

"Oh crap! Jewelery? The WORSE place for a gem be!" Lloyd yelled.

"No cursing, Lloyd!" Garmadon yelled. If you didn't noticed, now your son is 16 years old.

"He also had a message for me and Zane. When we got the first gem, I got to hide it and not go to the bounty. He said that Cole would be there waiting for kill me. Then, he said that probably he'll try to kill Zane. But he can kill all of the others. So..."

"We'll stay alert. And I'm going with you, Jay." Nya said.

"Hello, we're in a life risk! You can't!" I said. "I don't want to see you in danger..."

"I'll not be. Don't worry."

"So, the plan is that, we all go, and Jay and Nya go in the store, get the gem, and go to... to the ice cream store! We come back, and prepare to fight agaisnt him. Then we call Jay and he come back after everything is over." Madison said. We all nodded.

**Normal POV**

But they didn't counted as Chrisie and Cole spying them.

"So, you get to attack them, I get to attack Jay." Cole said.

"Okay, master." And they kissed. (Here starts the love triangle!)

**Jay's POV**

I and Nya got in the jewelery store, and were seraching to the gem.

_"The second necklace!" _I heard Tadeo's voice. We got to the second necklace. It was very beautiful, I got to say... The necklace wasn't expansive, at all. We bought it, and I put on Nya, not just to hide it as a normal necklace, but because she was really pretty with it.

"Why...?" She looked at me. I smiled.

"I just wanted to give you a gift." I looked at her smiling.

"Well, let's go to the Ice Cream store." She took my hand and we ran to the store. I think Madison already knew about us and gave a little help. Thanks, Maddy!

We got into the Ice Cream store. The cashier was sleeping, as I looked. It was... desert. When I noticed a shadow. I got my nunchucks (unfortunely, it were normal nunchucks... curse this Mega Weapon) and stood in front of Nya.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Well, well... looks like you can't fool me at all."

"Cole."

* * *

**Hana's POV**

We all got back to the bounty, except for Jay and Nya. Then we saw... Chrisie, looking at us with a BIG OF BIG blade.

"That's what I call a big blade." Kaoru pointed.

"What do you want here?" I asked.

"You can't fool me and master at the same time. If I tell... that I kissed him?" She looked at me. That means that they "were" in love with each other? I wanted to vomit my lunch from today. The day looked more cold than before. "We're in love, you can't stop that... Kurumi." And Chrisie looked at me. What just Jay and the girls knew, now everyone knew. My crush on Cole.

"That's... not true love at all!" I yelled to her. "You're just saying that to let my guard down, right?"

"Not at all." She looked at me. "But thanks for the idea." I mentally facepalmed myself. I can't believe that...

"To the battle, now!" And she rushed into my direction. I thought that she was going ahead on Zane, but, it was to me. The "probably" was right. It wasn't Zane, was me the second on the list. I started gotting my rod. I started punching her, kicking her, did spinjitzu and everything else. Then all of us started to battle as well.

* * *

**Jay's POV**

"Tadeo... and you, Amy..." He looked at me and at Nya. I bit my lip.

"I know it's me you want. Just leave Nya out of this." I said.

"No Jay, don't battle... please!" Nya said to me.

"I don't want to see you in danger, Nya. I said it before and repeat. Stay away from this, please."

"Stop the speech and come to battle." Cole looked at me.

"Okay, let's go." I was scared, but I knew that to protect Nya, I had to do that and... win.

And then we started. Cole started kicking me in the stomach, I resisted, and got my nunchucks and hit him in the head. I did my spinjitzu and threw him in the wall.

"What do you think of that, dude?" I looked at him.

"Weak." And he came, did Spinjitzu as well and threw me at the ice cream stand. My hair was all covered with mint ice cream. My leg started bleeding. My breathing was weak. The glass of the ice cream stand was broken. The vanilla Ice cream was covered in blood.

"Jay!" Nya yelled my name.

"It's over." He said, in a deep voice. He ergued his blade, ready to kill me. Nya tried rushing to me, I saw, but her dress got holding her in a part of the other stand.

All of I could see was blood before the world got black.

* * *

✩Act 5✩

.::Death List: Tadeo::.

✩Finished✩

* * *

**Sorry it is was short! And sorry that I didn't warned about the mentioned character death...**

**Well, I started a love triangle! OCXColeXOC, or in this case, ChrisieXColeXHanako.**

**Dude, I can't believe in what I did.**

**Sorry if you is a Jay's fan.**

_**-Nataly, out!**_


	7. Act 6- Everything that is good, is short

**Hello!**

**It's me annoying you all again ;p (JK... wait, it can be true o.O)**

**Well, school is coming again, another boring week, and I'll try to update faster as I can! And also...**

**I'M SO FAST THAT I HAVE THE FULL IDEA OF COPAL ROAD.**

**Really. **

_**-Nataly, out! (For a while)**_

* * *

✩Act 6✩

.::Everything that's good, is short::.

✩Started✩

* * *

**Cole's POV**

I finally, take over the control of my body again. When I open my eyes, I was in a dark room. The Ice Cream store of Ninjago City. I looked to the rooftop. In a two-floor place, it looked so far away. Then, I looked at the blade on my hands. It was covered in blood. Then, I remembered:

_"The lightning one... Tadeo... Jay... whatever. I'll kill him." _

When I looked again, here Jay was- but it just couldn't be true. He was all covered in blood (like the vanilla Ice Cream), the glass of the stand was all broken and if he's alive, he's probably freezing.

"Jay!" Nya yelled. Her dress was not allowing her to get away from the other stand, it was locked into a part of the glass.

Then I looked at Jay again. Got him away from the Ice Cream stand carefully, and got him (I was embarassed, but didn't cared at all) in bridal style.

"Stay away from him! You was the one who did that to him!" Nya yelled again.

"Don't worry. I'm the true Cole right now." I said to her.

* * *

**Hanako's POV**

"What's, Kurumi? Already giving up?" Chrisie looked at me in a face that I wanted to throw up all of my breakfast. I remembered that look. The look of my terrible stepmother when I still was a child.

_.::Flashback (Normal POV)::._

_7 years old Hanako Kurumi was running by the house and playing with her cute doll. It was the only toy that she had in that house, since her father, the only one who cared about her, spent all of the day working out. So, one day, Sabrina found out about the doll and got it for herself. Little Hanako tried to get the doll back, then her stepmother got at her. "You know Kurumi, you don't deserve even food in that house, and what about a DOLL? It's too much!" She looked with that evil look. "You get to work in this house, little one. I'll make your life as hell, like I did with your mother, listen to me!" And Hanako started crying. "STOP CRYING! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO CRY!" Hanako looked at her once again and went out of the room. Everytime, she had to sleep closer to the stove because she didn't had a bed. Her life was marked by that look._

_.::End of Flashback (Hanako's POV)_

"No... not at all!" And I got my rod and hit her again. All of my friends were locked by a chain, and of course, Chrisie made that for us to battle. I was getting defeated, but not surredering. What a ninja would do in a time like that? Fight BACK DUDE. "I'm not afraid of you. Even if Cole had kissed you, I know in the deep it wasn't him, but that Danilo. I'm sure he wouldn't want to kiss someone like you!"

"Actually, it really was Danilo." Madison was right there, standing up, with her cutted chain, and she was holding Cole's old scythe. "Oh, this? Found right there on the floor. I think he wouldn't mind if I get it and..." she stopped talking. I think she had a vision. "...Oh no... Jay... Jay's in trouble, everyone!" Madison yelled.

"What? Let's go to the store!" Zane yelled.

"Over my dead body." Chrisie stand in our way.

"Okay so." Kaoru shoot her circle into Chrisie's head, making her collapse. "Jealous because I got two weapons instead of one?"

"Hate you." Kai looked at her. "Now, let's go!"

* * *

**Cole's POV**

I looked at Jay again, after taking Nya away from the stand, she was helping me into keeping Jay alive. The woman of the store, that was asleep, was helping as well. When I noticed everyone running to the store, and it had someone that I didn't knew... holding my scythe.

"Cole!" Kai went there. "What you did for Jay?"

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't wanted to do that at all."

"Is he lying?" Kaoru asked.

"No, it really looks like the real Cole." Zane said.

"Well, I don't know him at all, but I'm sure is he." The strange girl said. "Well, the ones who know about medicine, can help Jay right there?" she said with a sarcastic look. Zane, Set and Zero got to Jay to help him. I looked at Hana. She was looking to her hands, with fear. "Hana..." and the girl got closer to her.

"If THIS happened to Jay, so what will happen with me?" She asked. "You know that I'm the second on that stupid death list..."

"What? You're the... second?" I looked at her. I just couldn't let that happen. Hanako being killed by me? No, this just couldn't be happening. I got her and gave her a hug.

"No, I'll not let you die, even if I'm possessed." I hug her softly.

"Well, I better say who I am. Madison Viera, master of time and visions. I was guiding them to find a way to make you come back. I'm a two-minutes seer. I know how to bake cake, if it's what you was going to ask. The one possessing you is your past life, Danilo. He was a son of a b****, really. I know you aren't, but HE was. Well, you really changed." Madison said.

"Cole, it's been a little while." Kai looked at me.

"Hello, Kai." I looked at him back. "Who was leading the group before Madison?"

"Zero. He's pretty good at that." Lloyd said.

"Zero?" And he looked at me.

"I was?" Zero asked.

"Yes you were. Remember the time that you lead us in that earthquake?" Lloyd looked at him.

"Oh, yeah... and then I had memories of my father again." Zero looked down.

"And I just made them worse. Sorry Zero." Zane looked at Zero.

"Nah, that's okay." He said back.

**Zane's POV**

It really was good to have Cole back. But when Zero got the memories of the earthquake, I had mines and remembered how did I hurt him... and he forgived me.

_.::Flashback::._

_I looked at the little boy. He was crying. I didn't knew why, at all._

_"Zane, how would you feel if I was gone?" My father said to me._

_"Well, very very sad." I looked at him back. And it was true. I didn't knew what to do without him._

_"It's that what he's feeling. He lost his father." I just couldn't believe that. There were many things in the world that I didn't knew, and this was one of them. Zero Wasser. _

_"I'm sorry, Zero. I didn't knew at all." I got closer to him._

_"T-that's okay..." he said with that crying voice. I wanted to help him, more than everything else in that time. I felt happy alongside him. I didn't knew this feeling as well. "I forgive you."_

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Of course, what?"_

_"What is the feeling of wanting to help someone, and you alongside that someone can feel happy?"_

_"Friendship."_

_.::End of Flashback::._

Kaoru got closer to us. "Is he okay?" she asked.

"Yes, now he's with everything normal, the injury didn't affected any vital part, for his luck." I said.

"So let me do something." She got a marker and started drawing a mustache on Jay's face. Then, when Lloyd noticed, he got closer, alongiside Cole and everyone.

"You're drawing on his face? After everything that happened?" Cole asked her.

"Yes, It's just like he's sleeping, so... I'M JUST TRYING TO KEEP THINGS HAPPY, BECAUSE THEY'RE REALLY SAD. Wanna try?" Before Cole said something, Lloyd, the woman of the store that was called Elsa, Hanako, Zero, Set, Maddy and Kai were drawing on his face as well. "I'm proud of them." And she handed over her marker that I didn't knew where she got it and Cole drew something strange on his nose. Then, everyone got away, and he was awakening.

**Jay's POV**

I woke up and everyone was looking at me and laughing.

"You gotta say, I'm a good artist." Kaoru said with pride on her face.

"What?" And I looked at my reflection on the glass. "KAORU LUMEN! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" and Lloyd took a picture of it.

"This is going to my facebook." And everyone, including me, was laughing.

**Cole's POV**

It's been a while that I didn't laughed like that before. I was really happy in being back. But then Madison felt something. Not just her, but Zane.

"Are you feeling that also?" Madison asked.

"Yes, a bad spirit." He acresented.

"Danilo!" I looked. It was a black mist, with red eyes.

"Come on Cole, let me be on your body again... I really have a revenge to do."

"Never!" I yelled to him.

"So, I tried to be friendly, but now IT'S OVER!" And that strange thing went into me again. And then...

**Kai's POV **

"Cole!" I got closer to him.

"No! S-stay away Kai... please... I'm going to hurt you all..." Cole, the true Cole was on his knees, looking like feeling so much pain.

"I'm not leaving you behind." I said, firmely.

"S-stay away! Now!" Cole yelled at me. Then he got a blade bigger than Chrisie's and pointed it to my neck.

"You know, Samuel... I'm not killing you... because I want my best friend back." He was Danilo again. I knew it. Everything that is good is short. And touching my leg, I think... that I...

I blackned out.

* * *

**So, this is it! .**

**I wanted to get just a little funny in the part of drawing in Jay's face! And yes, he's alive!**

**For people wondering: Chrisie and Hanako's stepmother were calling her Kurumi because it is her surname. People who don't like her usually call her by the surname.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter with a good Cole!**

**-****_Nataly, out! Now definetly._**


	8. Act 7- Glass

**Hi, hi!**

**My homework was short today, so here comes another chapter!**

**Okay, let's do this again! *Puts earphones and glasses on***

**And another thing to say: I went putting the names of the past lifes randomly, but these down there are the OFFICIAL.**

**Kai: Samuel**

**Jay: Tadeo**

**Cole: Danilo**

**Zane: Arthur**

**Lloyd: Alex**

**Setsuna: Laura**

**Kaoru: Raphaela**

**Zero: André**

**Hanako: Carol**

**_And this is it. SHORT CHAPTER._**

* * *

✩Act 7✩

.::Glass::.

✩Started✩

* * *

**Setsuna's POV**

Kai collapsed after Cole held his leg. I looked with horror. And already got my bow and my arrow to hit Cole. "Let him go!" I yelled.

"You would not hurt your friend, right?" Cole looked at me with these purple eyes that scared me. I didn't knew what to do. My hands were shaking. A weak point of all of us is each other. Mine as well.

"Unfair! You was the evil guy in the past and you're going to discont it on US?" Kaoru yelled. Her hand got in fire. Literally. The related element of Metal and Sonic Waves is fire. The last one really doesn't make sense, because she got this one later.

"Heh. You wouldn't do this." Cole smirked.

"How can this go as far?" Nya said, crying.

"It's... cruel! You was the one who made your life miserable!" Zero yelled.

"And... and..." I said, but couldn't keep myself talking. I was afraid, as well. Not just Cole, but now Kai would be taken away. I felt like that one day... but now it's worse.

_.::Flashback::._

_I was running. Away from the snakes. When one spell was cast on us, mine was be long-growing hair. My hair was getting so big, it was falling on my knees already. I was running the fastest as I could. My legs were already tired, I wanted this to end. And about Kai? He was dissapearing little by little. Being away from us. From me. I know, it isn't like me, but I fell in love with him a time ago. Then, as remembering this, I cried. Tears falling from my face. All that I could feel in that time._

_.::End Of Flashback::._

"No fair!" I finally yelled.

"Madison, what's going to happen after this?" Zane looked at Madison, with a scared face.

"Please Maddy, tell me that he'll be back!" Lloyd yelled, crying.

"I... don't know!" She said.

"Well, well..." Cole looked at us all, when going out. Lloyd followed him, but Cole teletransported before Lloyd reached him, and he fell on the floor.

"Kai!" Lloyd yelled.

"That just can't be happening..." I started to cry. Zane hugged me, to confort me. "Thanks Zane..."

"All we can do now... is hope he'll be back." And Madison looked at the starry sky.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I woke up in a water thing. Looked like a big crystal of water. My body, that felt an imense pain before, was more calm. But I was trapped somewhere. And I could breathe... in water. It meaned that I couldn't even use powers, or do spinjitzu. Of course, a fire spinjitzu in water is useless. But I was somewhere that I didn't knew.

"Where am I? Where is everyone?" I yelled. When I noticed, someone was coming. I knew right to who belonged that shadow. "Cole."

"This water is going to heal you from the pain of the power. Sorry by hurting you like that, but it was necessary." He looked at me.

"No... this isn't you... I know Cole, you're still on this body! You can be back! You did it before, do this again!" I yelled.

"The old Cole that you knew doesn't exist anymore."

"You're lying! The real Cole is still in there, you're just a fake!"

"I'll bring my best friend no matter what, hear me?" And he went away once again.

* * *

**Zero's POV**

_"Zero Wasser!" I heard a voice calling me. "Zero, come on!"_

_"Uh? Where am I?" I was in water, with my PJ's. "Who's there?"_

_"I'm your past life, André!" André yelled to me. He had ginger hair like mine, but was wearing a jacket-like T-shirt, with the folded sleeves, brown pants and shoeless. "You still need to find another gem! And that one can free Kai!" _

_"What you mean by "free?""_

_"He's trapped in a kind of crystal full of healing water. And as I said, it's WATER. Just you can help him. But it will need the present gem. This one is located, you know the museum of Ninjago?"_

_"How couldn't i?"_

_"Sorry, but I mean, there is a precious stones part. You probably know the white-blue stone, right? It's the present gem. Zero, you got to have it and unlock your power, concetrating on a crystal! Concetrating on Kai! Then you can free him!" André smiled._

_"I really can do that?"_

_"If you believe..."_

Then I woke up. I was on my room. I looked to the next bed, there was a still sleeping Zane. I looked at the clock. 4:24. This was like the dream that Jay had. If I had to do something like that, I had to do alone. I went out of my bed, trying to not wake up Zane, went to my wardrobe and started removing my PJ's shirt.

**(A/N: Just to say, Zero is the closest one to has the same "strenght" as Cole. When I mean that, Cole fangirls, if you look at Zero, you'll see a almost-looking-like body shape.)**

I wore my black jacket, finished wearing myself, when I was ready to go, Zane had woken up.

"Zero, where are you going?" He asked me.

"I had a dream. I know where in the world this present gem is... but I better do this alone." I looked at him.

"You're not going alone. I'm going with you. Just wait me wear my clothes." I closed my eyes and he was ready. Seriously, you'll not want to see a Nindroid accidentaly opening his system at night. Its scary.

We went out to the museum.

"This isn't robbery?" He asked.

"No when it is to save the entire Ninjago." And I got the stone. Dude the security will gonna kill me.

We went away from there the fastest as we could, and went back to the bounty. Everyone was looking at us.

"The present gem! Zero, where did you got that?" Madison said.

"In the museum. Now, let me do my job here... to bring Kai back." I said. Everyone backed away. I went on my knees and got the stone, and started praying.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

_"Kai!" _I heard a familiar voice. It was Zero's voice.

"Zero?" I yelled his name back.

_"I can save you, just concentrate your strenght on the walls of the crystal! I can do this! Please!"_

"Okay!" And I started doing what he just said. In the same time, as the crystal was being broken, Cole appeared.

"What in the world are you doing?" Cole said already holding his blade. "Don't have another choice."

And everything went black. Again.

_"Kai? Kai!"_

* * *

✩Act 7✩

.::Glass::.

✩Finished✩

* * *

**Sorry for being short! It was at late night... well, hope you enjoy!**

**-Nataly, Out!**


	9. Act 8- Hold On, Tonight

**Hello!**

**Sorry, I have school stuff and I'm not updating until friday!**

**Now the titles of the chapters will be a phrase of a song. **

**That one is "The Last Night".**

**And I made an error: Zane's past life is still Breno. Sorry.**

**-Nataly.**

* * *

✩Act 8✩

.::Hold On, Tonight::.

✩Started✩

* * *

**Zero's POV**

"Kai!" I yelled, already back to the real world. He dissapeared, I lost the contact with him. I barely could breathe. That gem takes too much power.

"What's wrong, Zero?" Zane looked at me.

"Kai... I lost the signal with him!" I looked at Zane back.

"Even I can't contact him!" Kaoru said. Usually she contacts Kai faster, and easily. But now...

"Something probably interrupted the contact." Madison said.

"Someone. Cole." Kaoru looked at us all. I never saw her so serious before. The last time I saw her serious was when she found out that she is a ninja.

_.::Flashback::. (Normal POV)_

_"I'll not surrender!" Kaoru yelled to many evil plants at the same time. "Not even if you say that I'm just a weak girl!" Kaoru Lumen Celitirate, a 16 years old girl who was an orphan since 3. Her parents died in a car accident, and her grandpa didn't cared about her at all. She knew how to play the guitar and had a beautiful singing voice. She usually is a funny person, who you laughs even if you're dying. But she was serious. After being protected by the ninja, Kaoru found out that she has great skills for battle. And in the same time, a piece of Kai's sword went out of the sword, going to Kaoru's hand. It transformed into her dagger, that she usually used for battle. _

_.::End of Flashback::._

**Kaoru's POV**

"Well, Imma going to take a nap. If something BAD happened to Kai, I'll have to be ready and not sleep in battle, right?" I looked at everyone.

"I-I think so..." Lloyd looked at me. Come on, he blushed a little after I smiled to him. What? No, he couldn't... or could he? Now I'm confused. But then, I went to my room and still in my ninja clothes, I fell asleep. I slept in the same room as Nya, but it was impossible for her to understand what real clothing is. (Okay, she's pretty, but still...)

_"Kaoru!" A voice called me._

_"Hey there, past self!" I was already waving for her._

_"How did you...?" She looked at me. She was VERY different from me. She was wearing a dress (thing that I usually don't wear), a beige dress looking like 70-years old made. She had a channel syled brown hair (mine is messy and long). "Well, my name is Raphaela Lumen Celitirate..."_

_"yeah yeah, my lame surname. Now, going on, what do you want?"_

_"I just wanna tell you about the future gem! The one who has the power to stop a brainwashing!" She was looking at me._

_"S-stop a brainwashing? What do you mean?"_

_"The past gem is used to remove the past spirit, the present gem serves to contact other people, and the future one serves to eliminate brainwashing!"_

_"But where it is?"_

_"In the Antique Store, in the Brown Silk Street, 124."_

_"I just hate that street of Ninjago City. But you said a brainwashing... someone is brainwashed?"_

_"It is... no, you're going to awake!"_

_"What?"_

_"Bye!"_

_"Wait, just tell me..."_

"...who is brainwashed!" I woke up. I saw everyone looking at me and I punched Jay's face.

"OW!" Jay said, hitting Nya by accident... and she hit her head on the wall again. I got up and hide behind Lloyd. "Kaoru!" Jay looked at me and I was shaking again.

"Sorry-i-was-reciving-a-message-from-apersonofthepastandthenyouwokemeup!" _(Sorry I was reciving a message from a person of the past and then you woke me up!)_

"Uh... hey guys, what happened? Where is everyone?" Nya asked.

"Do you still remember us?" Zane asked.

"Why I would forget?"

"NYA YOU'RE BACK!" And Jay hugged her.

"Everyone, explain everything to Nya. I'm going to get the future gem. Alone." I said. Then I was going to wear my normal clothes, when I felt a hand holding me. Lloyd's hand.

"You can't go alone. It's too dangerous for you." He said.

"You don't need to worry. Also, you're the one who has to be protected. I'm going to wear my clothes and I'll send a message when get there." I said, smiling at Lloyd once again.

Then I went to my room.

**Lloyd's POV**

I looked at Kaoru's smile after she leaved. It was a very pretty smile. Okay, she can be mean sometimes-okay, it's probably everytime- but she's a cool person. I do remember when we first met, It wasn't like I met the others.

_Flashback (Normal POV)_

_Little 5 years old Lloyd Garmadon was alone in the city of Aoi Hime. Lost of his father. He saw some children playing. He just never had that many friends, even in school. He was walking, seeing everyone and everyone was smiling, except him. He looked again and saw a old lady, with white hair, in a dress, sitting in a chair of the balcony of a gray wood house. A little girl went out of the house, smiled to the grandma and ran away. Then, when he was completly alone, without anyone close, he yelled. "Daddy! You're here?" Little Lloyd was still yelling, until the same girl he saw before appeared. She had pretty dark blue eyes, a brown hair tied in a braid, and was wearing a yellow blouse, shorts and was shoeless. She was holding a guitar on her back._

_"Are you okay? Are you lost?" The girl asked him._

_"I'm lost of my father... and I don't have anyone to count in to find him." Little Lloyd said, already crying._

_"You can count on me. I'm Kaoru Lumen Celitirate. Just Kaoru is fine. And you?" 11 years old Kaoru asked, with a smile._

_"Lloyd..." He looked at her. _

_"Well, we better seraching for your father, right? If he's here, in Aoi Hime, I'll surely find him!" She said, with a confiant tune. Lloyd, for the first time, had someone to count in that wasn't of his family._

_ End Of Flashback (Lloyd's POV)_

When she went out of the room, she was really pretty! Her brown hair was tied in a ponytail made of a little braid, was with a shoulderless white blouse with blue vines, shorts and white sneakers.

"I'm too bad?" She asked.

"Of course not..." I said, already falling from where I was.

"So, I'm going! Bye!" I waved and went out of the bounty.

**Kaoru's POV**

I was in the Brown Silk Street, in the antique store. I went in, it didn't had anyone. I knew right that place, and the gem was right there. I got it, hid on my pocke, but in the same time...

the lights were down.

"Okay, this isn't funny! Whoever is doing that, can't trick me!" And a shadow ran in the second floor. Went in front of me. And holding, not a blade, but a sword, sent a attack on me. I hit the wall.

"Ouch... hey, that hurt!" Then I noticed the shadow. It wasn't Cole's shadow. Or neither Chrisie's.

_"No way... Kai?"_

* * *

✩Act 8✩

.::Hold On, Tonight::.

✩Finished✩

* * *

**OKAY... Now I'm a crazy girl!**

**Everyone who likes this, I can't update this week... I have school work, and study to the test. Friday I'll update more!**

**I don't own Ninjago.**

_**-Nataly, still yet from my Ice Bucket Challenge, out!**_


	10. Act 9- Feel your presence

**Here comes the new chapter. :D**

**Amethyst Hope is already on my mind, just need a little more of time to think.**

**That is.**

**PS- Short.**

_-__**Nataly, out!**_

* * *

✩Act 9✩

.::Feel Your Presence::.

✩Started✩

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

Okay, let me explain that- I was going to get that stupid future gem, when someone that I did knew attacked me. Okay, I got the gem, but now I have a fight to do. Why this just happens to _me_?

"Kai... what are you doing here?" I asked, looking at him. "What the heck Cole did with you?" Okay, I knew the loss conection of Zero and Kai had something with Cole in the middle. Okay, I'm not dumb as Jay. -.-' "And why did you attacked me? Oh, okay, I probably had get your lunch 3 times this week, got a prank to make you fall on the kitchen, punched your sister... okay, okay, I punched Jay who lost his balance and fell on Nya making her hit her head on the wall once again and... I'm not helping myself." And then I got my dagger, started to escape from his attacks, but it wasn't easy at all. _'C'mon Kaoru, think... Samuel couldn't be bad as I know, so Kai isn't possessed. Brainwashing! Of course! Dumb me! But now. What I do to...' _Kai stopped my thoughts when attacked me with his sword again. I dodged, and got my dagger. I had to fight. _'Remember Kaoru, fight, not kill.' _I remembered Cole's words after I became a ninja.

_.::Flashback::._

_"I must admit, for a girl, you're not bad." Cole said, looking at me. _

_"H-hey! I'm a girl also!" Setsuna yelled from behind._

_"Sorry!" He yelled back. "But you try to kill on your battles. Remember Kaoru, fight, not kill." He said to me._

_These words didn't came out of my head since then._

_.::End Of Flashback::._

I was fighting with normal clothes. It's really annoying to fight with a skirt on. Then, I decided. "Ninja-Go!" I made spinjitzu, hit Kai and my ninja clothes were on. How I love my yellow ninja suit. It fits me.

Then I finally got a look on Kai's eyes. Mindless. He really was brainwashed. Then, he hit me with HIS spinjitzu and I fell into the rare vases stand.

"Kai, I'm not paying for this."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Over here, everyone!" Madison shouted to the others, that were running to the Antique Store. All with normal clothes. Madison was with her long sleeved gray and beige blouse, with a beautiful rose-drawed England Flag, and jeans. Lloyd was with a green jacket with a black hood, in jeans also. Jay was with a white T-shirt, blue jacket with white stripes on the elbows, and was wearing blue pants. Setsuna with her lavender really short sleeved blouse, and her shorts. Hanako was in a pink dress. Zane, with a white jacket and jeans, just like Lloyd.

**Lloyd's POV**

We got into the store, and when I noticed, there was Kai... fighting agaisnt Kaoru, and it looked like Kaoru was losing.

"Kaoru!" I yelled. She looked at me. She had a black eye. Was with her clothing all messy. Her braid was now free. Her cheecks, the right one, was with three cuts and blood out of it. Her arm also. Barely breathing. "K-Kaoru..."

She noticed me with a surprised face.

"Lloyd, get out of here! This is my battle! He wants you!" She yelled to me.

"No! I can't leave you behind!" He yelled.

"Madison. I assume the responsability... please take Lloyd out of here..." She said with her crying face.

"OUT OF SPEECH AND LET'S BATTLE!" Kai yelled back to her. They started to fight again.

**Kaoru's POV**

I and my amazing brain remembered something- he's brainwashed. The future gem... removed brainwashings. I got it from my pocket and made my power overflow on it.

"No, Kaoru!" Madison yelled.

"Kaoru, what you're doing?" Jay asked.

"She's going to wake up Kai." Zane said.

Then, the gem flew to my circle. I just had few strenght left. I throwed the circle onto Kai, it spun at him. His eyes, from purple, become back to amber.

I fell on the floor, my circle fell in front of Kai, and the gem fell on my hand. I couldn't breath that much at all, but I was alive. I am alive. I opened my eyes and I was on the floor.

**Kai's POV**

Before, I was on a crystal full of water on a strange place. Now, I'm on a antique store. When I noticed, there was Kaoru, barely breathing.

"Hey Kaoru, are you okay?" I asked.

"I-I'm no-not p-paying for the vases, you fire starter..." She looked at me, with a weak voice.

"What happened?"

"Y-you p-probably was b-b-brainwashed by C-cole and then f-fought against me... and lose." She said, losing her blood and laughing."You're losing too much blood. What's your type?" I asked again. She had to recive at least a few blood.

"-O."

I carried Kaoru in bridal style, but wasn't taking too much.

"Give me her." Lloyd said, and when he got her, both of them blushed.

"She really needs blood. What is her type?" Zane asked.

"She said that was -O." I said.

"Someone here is the same type?" And then everyone was looking at each other.

"I am."

* * *

✩Act 9✩

.::Feel Your Presence::.

✩Finished✩

* * *

**Sorry, if I took too longer. Who was the ninja (spoiler, yes, it is a ninja) that has the same blood type?**

**I wanna know, who is your favorite OC from this story?**

**Updating faster because of the weekends.**

**-Nataly, out!**


	11. Act 10- So Hard For Me

**Hello! **

**You may are wondering- two chappies in one day?**

**Yes, two chapters in one day.**

**And for Belle- you finally took that advice? I was telling you to do that like... AGES!**

**LOL (Happy Dance)**

**And Finally... ACT 10!**

* * *

✩Act 10✩

.::So Hard for Me::.

✩Started✩

* * *

**Lloyd's POV**

Everyone looked at me. All with surprised faces.

"Someone other than me thought that his blood type was A+?" Jay asked.

"A+? It wasn't B-?" Hanako asked.

"N-no, it is O-... Anyone knew?" I asked back. Yes, many times that they asked me my blood type I lied. Can't hide the truth anymore, right?

"She's getting worse!" Zane said, looking at her.

"Bring she to the hospital! Fast! Kai, I blame you! Now let's go!" Setsuna yelled.

"THE FAULT IS MINE?" He asked.

"Of course it is." Set said. And we all ran to the hospital.

* * *

**Chrisie's POV**

_It's too late to change your mind_

_Even though this fragile world is falling apart at it seems_

"Where am I?" I looked myself in front of a big ship. The last thing that I could remember was I looking at the moon and the guy with the blade. My black hair was all messy, but my clothing was back to normal. White Short-sleeved blouse, my short jeans, getting into my knees and my blue sneakers. I wondered where I was.

_We can't wash these sins away_

_This sinking fear everyday_

_I'm waking up in someone else's life_

Then I remembered. I was brainwashed by that guy, Cole. And I know everything right. Now, I gotta help the ninja. Maybe it's the only way to erase these... these things that I did... but...

_Is it so hard for you?_

_Cause it's so hard for me_

_To believe that what we dreamed_

_Could ever come to life again_

_'Cause I cannot erase this lie_

I really can't, at all. It's just a fact that can't be changed. But I can be forgiven. I guess... WAIT... I KISSED HIM! "Dude, that guy's gonna pay for what he did." I do know. My life was miserable because I did it become miserable. I never talked to anyone, I was too shy for this. If they forgive me... maybe can I finally have friends?

_Not gonna let this day go by_

_I'm gonna save this wasted life_

_And nothing can stand in my way_

Nothing, really. If I can change my life, it's now.

_Not enough to say goodbye_

_Burn it til is nothing left_

_I'm drowing in this mess_

I got up and looked at the cloudy sky.

_Is it so hard for you?_

_Cause it's so hard for me_

_To believe that what we dreamed_

_Could ever come to life again_

_'Cause I cannot erase this_

_Darkness in me_

Well, past is past, future didn't came... so...

_The water is rising around us_

_There is no other way down_

_I only have myself to blame _

_For it all_

Yeah, I got to blame myself to fall in that trick. To make my life like that. And to broke that girl's heart. Mental note? -Never kiss a guy again.

_Is it so hard for you?_

_Cause it's so hard for me_

_To believe that what we dreamed_

_Could ever come to life again_

_If I just could erase my mind_

_But I cannot erase this_

_Lie..._

I got my-now, white blade, and kept it on my belt. And looked behind.

_'Chrisianna Hakana... is back._

_This time... in the ninja's side._

_And about you, Cole..._

_You can't erase this lie.'_

And I ran to the municipal hospital from Ninjago City.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

"I am the one to blame in that..." I said, looking at Hanako. I was with her, looking at Lloyd giving a little bit of blood for Kaoru. He really loves her.

"No, you aren't. It's Danilo's fault." Hana looked at me back. "It isn't cold anymore. Maybe something good happened." She smiled.

"Yeah, probably..." I looked at the window and saw a girl running. It wasn't any girl. It was Chrisie. "Chrisie is here."

"Let's go!" And I and Hana went outside the hospital, to see her stopping in front of us and hiperventilating.

"That's what I call... a big way... to get... in a hospital..." She said. She didn't looked like the Chrisie that was Cole- Danilo's assistent. She looked like a nice person. "W-Well... I know you're not going to forgive me for everything I did, but SORRY!" She really said sorry? "Sorry Kai, sorry really really sorry for hurting your friends..." She looked at me.

"T-That's fine... I guess."

**Hana's POV**

I just can't believe that girl. She came looking normal. She wasn't pale at all, but more looking live vivid. But I can't believe her.

"And Hanako... I think, you're probably not believing me." And she grabbed my hands. "I don't feel anything for that Cole. Never now, never ever! I'm really sorry for being that mean for you... for telling everyone your secret... and by heartbrokening you." She looked at me. "I was brainwashed. I think you all won't believe me, but I was brainwashed." She looked at me.

"C-Chrisie... you mean..." I talked. "I forgive you. Your eyes... they're not purple, but a really violet-blue. They're really cute."

"R-really?" She asked. I nod.

"Yes." Kai replied to me.

"So, let me make a formal introduction. I'm Chrisianna Hakana, 16 years old, came from the city of Reality Lies, north of Ninjago. I like sports and hate people who try to use me. I was shy in the past, I got to blame me for being that miserable. You can call me Chrisie." She said, cutely and formaly. I think she's really a good person.

"And that sword...?" Kai looked at it. It looked at the sword. White. What a pretty color for a sword.

"Uh, this? It turned white from the nothing and I need a weapon If I wanna to help you all, so..."

"Wait, you're going to help us?" He asked.

"If you let me to... I know many things about Cole since I was brainwashed! I can help! I know how to fight." She looked at us.

"Okay, welcome." I said.

We all went inside.

**Chrisie's POV**

All of the other ninjas (and Nya) looked at me when I came with Kai and Hanako.

"What she's doing here?" Zero asked.

"Don't worry dude, she was brainwashed just like me." Kai said.

"And you believe her?" Setsuna asked.

"I sense she is a good person. I don't sense the darkness around her." Zane looked at me.

"T-thanks..." I smiled.

"So, welcome to the group." And I five high Setsuna.

"Can I call you Set?" I asked.

"Okay!" She smiled back.

Then I looked inside the blood room, and Lloyd was getting out of there when he saw me.

"Calm down dude, she's a nice person." Jay was saying before he could say something.

"About Kaoru... is she okay?" Nya asked.

"She'll be... I hope..." Lloyd closed his eyes. He really looked like he loved her. LOL I'm gotting into the other people's lives...

"I also wanted to thank her. The punch that she gave me on the head woke me up." I smiled.

"Uh... okay..."

"And sorry. Sure she'll wake up soon." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Okay. Thanks Chrisie. Looks like you're really nice."

"If you mind... you're welcome." And we all noticed Kaoru standing up in the door. She was with a bandage on her face.

"What? The time that you all were chatting there, they gave me blood and everything was okay. I also can go back to fight."

"K-Kaoru!" And Lloyd hugged her.

"I think she'll not breathe." I said, laughing.

"Oh, sorry." Lloyd let go of her. Then we all got out of the hospital. Everyone determined to get Cole back. Me as well. I looked at the cloudy sky again.

_'For It All...'_

* * *

✩Act 10✩

.::So Hard for Me::.

✩Finished✩

* * *

**Yay Chrisie is back to normal! *Happy dance***

**Yes, Ever, it's Lloyd. And for a warning, I nominated you in the Ice Bucket Challenge.**

**The song is "Erase This" by Evanescence.**

**Good times,**

_**Nataly**_


	12. Act 11- To Prove Me Wrong

**Hello again!**

**I'm doing that thing ****at noon****, so I'm a crazy person that do stories at midnight.**

**For just translating... here in Brazil, at this time, is 00:00. Not kidding.**

**Who doesn't love weekends?**

* * *

✩Act 11✩

.::To Prove Me Wrong::.

✩Started✩

* * *

**Cole's POV**

Once again, I lost the control of my body. Don't even remember what did just happened next, since my last possession on the Ice Cream store. But I could hear a last voice.

_"I just can't take it!" _

It was Hanako's voice. She... she is a bright person... I don't want her to get hurt at all... but she said that...

_"...you know that I am the second in the killing list."_

I just couldn't let that happen! And...

"Hey, Cole." Danilo was behind me, looking at me evily. "For just saying, I changed the killing list. I remembered something that happened to me... and I put Raphaela before Breno. Wanna know the new order?"

"W-what?" I looked at him. Raphaela? Breno? I didn't understand those names. "Go ahead. Just make sure that you'll not doing this."

"Sorry, but I'm doing. I wanna my revenge. Here it is: Raphaela, Breno, André, Tadeo, Laura, Amy, Carol and then Alex. I pretend to capture Samuel. Again." He looked at me back. Smirked.

_'Let's see... Tadeo I know it's Jay... Lloyd was going to be the last one, so he's Alex. Amy is Nya, something that I do know, André is or Zero or Zane. Breno also. Laura I don't know, even Raphaela.' _I thought. That was too crazy for me.

"Let me translate... Kaoru, Zane, Zero, Jay, Setsuna, Nya, Hanako, and then Lloyd. Wanna capture Kai again." Then it was a full... I didn't wanted that to happen. "Kaoru was already going to be killed, but she had something that... that would heal Kai. And I wanna my best friend back. I'm not killing him."

"But... that's just isn't fair! It was past, you're supposed to be dead!"

He looked at me coldly.

"I wanna my revenge."

"And I wanna protect my friends. My brothers and sisters."

"Revenge, Protect. Two opposites. Looks like the future me is more boring."

"No...you're the one who is pathetic."

"Uh, so I am pathetic? Wanna know something? You shouldn't be the leader of them. You're really good alone, didn't you saw? You almost killed Tadeo and Laura with one hand."

"Who? Wait, what?" I DID WHAT?

"Just look."

_(Video, Normal POV)_

_"C-Cole! What the...?" Setsuna yelled. She and Jay were the last ones remaining in the house of illusions. All of the illusion things were broken, and Cole was looking at them with red, spiral eyes._

_"I told him to not try the black and white spinning thing!" Jay yelled._

_Then, Cole got Setsuna and Jay, with one hand, by the shirts._

_"C-Can't breathe..." Setsuna said._

_"L-let us go..." Jay looked at Cole._

_Then, a slapping fingers made Cole woke up. Setsuna was already uncounsious, as Jay._

_"What the...?" Cole looked at both. Then he let both go. "No way! I did this?"_

_(End of Video, Cole's POV)_

"I did that?" I looked at Danilo.

"Yes you did. Alone. Without help. You're really better by being alone, right?" He was trying to make me become evil like him. Then a headache hit me like... like Kaoru throwing her cooking on me. Then, all that I could see was a black aura. 

* * *

**Chrisie's POV**

"What are those gems?" I asked, already on the bounty, looking at the gems.

"Are the gems of past, present, and future. We still need a gem of AD. Alternate Dimension." Madison said.

Then I remembered my father's present to me when I was 3.

"Like this one?" I handed over a necklace with a gem on it. It was like the other gems.

"T-The AD gem! How did you...?" Madison asked.

"When I was 3, my father gave me a necklace with that gem on it. I took it off, but it remained on my pocket." I said. "You can have it. You need more than me." And then I gave them the necklace.

"I'm so glad that you joined us!" Kai said, giving me a hug. Setsuna didn't looked great.

"Dude, I can't breathe." I said. He let go of me.

"Everyone..." Hanako said. "...I can't contact Cole anymore... I just don't feel him!" She yelled.

"What? This is bad?" Of course, I didn't knew nothing of that.

"Of course it's bad! If you can't feel your related person anymore, it means that that person is brainwashed, and will turn against us, Kaoru changed her connection with Zero to find Kai but then he lost the connection, so it just happened the same right now DUDE WE'RE DOOMED!" Jay said in panic.

"Now you're the one in panic, Jay." Zane said.

"I'M NOT IN PANIC!"

"Trying to copy Kai?" Zero asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Okay, now someone translate it." I asked.

"He said that if a person can't feel the related element person, then the person is brainwashed, and when Kaoru switched her connection (it needed a lot of power and also the present gem) with Zero, to find Kai, he lost it, and Kai wasn't brainwashed? So, it just happened right now. But with Cole." Zane said. And now it does make sense.

**Kai's POV**

_I remembered black skies_

_The lightning all around me_

I went out of the room without anyone noticing and looked at the cloudy sky. I wanted to see Cole. The real Cole, I mean.

_I remembered each flash_

_As time began to blur_

When I noticed that I was on that crystal, I didn't knew what to do that time. Just make Cole come back.

_Like a startling sign_

_That fate had finally found me_

When I mean 'fate', I mean, he got me. And trapped me. I was alone at that moment, well, Zero found me and tried to rescue me, but failed.

_And your voice was all I heard _

_That I get what I deserve_

'Don't have another choice' was all of that heard still on Cole's voice. Then, I got brainwashed. Now, he still wants me?

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean _

He gotta remember who I really am. I'm not Samuel anymore, I'm Kai. Kai Smith. He can't change the past.

_Let the thoughts cross_

_The distance in your eyes_

So close, so far. Cole was so, so close of me... but so far away as well.

_Give me reason_

_To fill this hole_

_Connect the space between_

I don't wanna past following me anymore. Forget it past, just connect the two times of life and kick them to the past again!

_Let it be enough_

_To reach the truth that lies_

_Across this new divide_

It really is a new divide. We're gonna do another divide, to then get Danilo and lock him in where he really belongs.

_There was nothing in sight_

_But memories left abandoned_

_There was nowhere to hide_

_The ashes fell like snow_

Exacly how I felt when brainwashed. My power was being used, too much. I hurt Kaoru so much, that she had to recive blood. I couldn't escape from that brainwashing right now.

_And the ground caved in_

_Between where we were standing_

Right once again. Cole separated from us, all by Danilo. Why that guy just can't go away?

_And your voice was all I heard_

_That I get what I deserve_

I- I mean, we really deserve to be in a situation like this right now?

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the thoughts cross _

_The distance in your eyes_

_Across this new divide_

I'm not wrong. Not I, not Cole. The wrong one is Danilo. He broke what he couldn't broke.

_In every loss_

_In every lie_

_In every truth that you deny_

_And each regret_

_And each goodbye_

_Was a mistake too great to hide_

And he has a killing list, that I'm not on it. So, all of my friends lives were on my hand. All ninjago were in my hands right there? I was probably one of the only person who can defeat Danilo without dying?

_And your voice was all I heard_

_That I get what I deserve_

Now all of us can defeat him. He deserve dissapearing from here. From all ninjago. Cole will be saved! And if he tries to convince me to get to the dark side...

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong _

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the thoughts cross_

_The distance in your eyes_

...I'm not falling.

_Give me reason_

_To fill this hole_

_Connect the space between_

I'll not fail in bringing Cole back. To reconect us all once again.

_Let it be enough_

_To reach the truth that lies_

_Across this new divide_

I think I'm lost in thoughts.

_Across this new divide_

"Thinking about Cole?" Chrisie came to me.

"Yes, we can't fail in bringing him back."

_Across this new divide_

"And we'll not fail. He'll be back to us..."

She looked at me with confident eyes.

"Thanks." I looked at her.

"We just have a problem. Finding him. Chrisie, do you remember where he stayed?" Zane asked.

"No, not at all." She looked at Zane.

"Don't have the trouble to find me... I mean, us."

A voice echoed. It was Cole's voice... but at the same time...

"What is that? Danilo, leave Cole's body right now!" Hanako yelled.

"But I already leaved..." Then we noticed.

Both Cole and Danilo were there. The impossible did happened.

When we thought that we finally could defeat Danilo... that happens.

"You're wrong! Cole can't be right there! He really can't be against us!" I yelled.

"Try to prove me wrong, Kai."

* * *

**I'm just CRAZY about brainwashings! *Slap my own face***

**Well, the song is 'New Divide' by Linkin Park! Just love that band!**

**I don't own Ninjago, or New Divide.**

**Unfortunely.**

**So... *suspense music* DUN DUN DUN!**

**Who's your favorite OC from that story?**

**Be happy, **

**Nataly.**


	13. Act 12- Can't Give Up on You

**It's me once again!**

**For clearing the things here, the 'video' was a screen that from the nowhere appeared on Cole's mind and was showing a video of what he made... okay, you got it, Pinkie? **

**The end is getting closer... but don't forgot that thing is a 4-part story.**

**But the 4rth one is more AU-ish.**

**Some cities and things on Ninjago were made by me.**

* * *

✩Act 12✩

.::Can't Give Up on You::.

✩Started✩

* * *

**Zero's POV**

Okay. I'm hating what I'm seeing right now. Cole.. and Danilo? Okay, Danilo "was" supposed to be on Cole's body, not getting one by his own and making Cole going to his side and... dude I'm confused. REALLY confused.

"Cole, what just happened. Why Danilo has his OWN BODY?" I asked. It was really confusing. Danilo had messy black hair, red, red, red eyes, a beige- old t-shirt all dirty with tea, messy jeans and was shoeless.

"It was supposed to be... impossible!" Madison said.

"U-Unforgivable." Chirsie came to my side, saying. "First me, then Kai, then Cole? You're a son..."

"Okay, let's end the cussing here!" I said. I just couldn't take these words.

"Chrisie, your traitor!" Danilo said.

"T-Traitor? I'm not the one who broke the space-time thingy and you know else!" She yelled.

"I agree." Kaoru raised her hand.

"Not this time, Danilo! You'll not win!" Hanako yelled.

"I already won. Cole's body is something amazing to use... his amazing strenght is perfect for my plan." Danilo said.

"D-Don't use him as a tool!" I said. "He is our friend, our leader, not your toy!" I went out of the bounty and faced Danilo. "I'm not letting you away with this." And I grabbed my gun.

"Looks like I am scared? Because I can reflect it... and it will hit Cole!" And he made an evil laugh.

My hands were shaking with the gun on my hands. I just had to protect everyone, but Cole's life was on the play. I prepared the gun. Just needed to push the thing and everything would be... I don't know what everything would be. Seriously. Then I looked at Cole.

"Idiot." I said, with my head down. I smiled.

"Uh, what are you talking about? And why you're smiling? Your friend can die at every second." He looked at me.

"Not when it's just a illusion." I smirked.

Everyone looked at me. Cole looked like being in front of me, even talked, but it was just an illusion. Because I know him and I don't think that he would wear something _pink _in his life. Either a ring.

"A ring of illusions just like the 3rd chapter Act 4 of Vie Starez, right?" I looked at Danilo.

Vie Starez is a comic book very selled on Ninjago and other countries. It talked about a girl called Vie (no...) who found out having magical powers, and it is used to protect her friends and the world. In the 3rd chapter, Vie becames under the control of the main villain, called N. Just N, then to trick Vie's best friend, Carla, N used a ring of illusions, and then it looked like Vie was in front of her. But it was pink. o_0

"Hey, he's right!" Lloyd said, pointing at the ring.

"That just makes you worse than you were before! Stupid!" Kai yelled.

"Yes, and the ring of illusions was purple, not pink!" Jay yell.

"No, the purple one is of the stars..." I looked at him.

"Oh, really?"

"H-he's gone, everyone!" Hanako pointed at the place where Danilo was supposed to be.

"I just can't believe that." I looked where he was.

"Now I remember." And we all looked to Chrisie. "The old abandoned house on Daiya. It was there."

Why I just didn't thought of that? Daiya is a city, the closest one from Ninjago City, it had an abandoned house, people say that a criminal (Danilo) lived there.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked.

"A command from the second leader." And Sensei Wu appeared from the nothing.

"S-Second Leader? But I... I can't be a leader! Can't take Cole's place!" I said. I'm not a leader or something.

"You're not taking Cole's place. But you showed having the courage to being the second one. Madison just guided you all, but you were leading them since Cole leaved. And taking care of everyone. You deserve being a second leader." He said to me.

"I agree. You are a person who shine brightly, Zero. Even with the lost of your... okay, I'm doing this again, right?" Zane came and then shut his mouth.

"Yes you are." I said, letting a little laught out. "I just know that I can't take Cole's place, but if I have to lead you all, at least this time, I'll say- I don't want to be a leader for much long." I looked at everyone. Everyone was smiling to me.

"Let's do this! Ninja... go!" And I raised my gun on the air.

* * *

**Cole's POV**

I noticed myself locked into a bed. It was an old bed, unconfortable. I looked at the place. It was a bedroom. Then I looked at the pink ring on the table. Why a pink ring was there?

"Looks like it didn't worked at all..." I heard Danilo saying. "...but I guess he wouldn't like that much being replaced in the ninja's group..."

Replaced? Didn't understanded this at all.

"What you mean by 'replaced'?" I asked. He came closer to me.

"You know, Zero Wasser?" I became in shock. He changed the list again and put Zero on first? "He took your place as the leader. Even their Sensei said that. I'll be doing a favor to you and kill him first."

"I'm not believing you. Let me see Zero right now." I said. But from the inside, I knew Zero would be better than me. He isn't weak as I am, I fell into a possession... into brainwashings... but I remembered he didn't one day.

_.::Finally, another flashback!::._

_In a battle against the hypnobrai, was just me and Zero remaining. All of the others were fallen. Then, I noticed them grabbing Zero's arm and trying to control him._

_"Zero!" I yelled. But when I noticed, when he was already falling, the hypnobrai got a punch on the face. Zero resisted the brainwashing. And then, I helped him. Because he resisted, but got weak. "You okay, buddy?"_

_"Yep." And he smiled at me. He even smiled even he is dying. He was barely breathing. _

_.::End of Flashback::._

He showed me a mirror. It showed Zero on it's supposed-to-be-reflection. He was running in some street, alongside all of the others and even Sensei Wu. He was in front of everyone, running by the streets... of Daiya. What in the world would he be doing on Daiya? But then I noticed, this house where I am is on Daiya.

_"Zero, if you could, you would be the leader forever? Just a question!" _I saw Lloyd talking.

_"No, not at all. Cole's definitely better than me. I'm just a skater, at all. I can't resist so many things, he can. I'm sure he's awake right now... I hope so." _And he was with the same smile. Danilo looked disgusted.

"André's smile always wanted me make throw the lunch away." He said.

"His name isn't André. Is Zero. Stop that right now. You died. You are just wasting your time." I looked at him.

_"I'm going to kick that door to Mars!" _When I heard that, I heard louder. Just like...

"Looks like my special guests came." Danilo looked evily at the door. Then the door was thrown away.

"Danilo! Free Cole right now and go where you belong!" I could hear Zero saying.

"Nope. I'm just so close of my revenge... since I now... have his body!" And then he entered into me. I yelled.

**Lloyd's POV**

We got in the room that were Danilo was and we saw Cole breaking the chains of the bed.

"Time for your death, Lloyd. If I can't be the leader... so you die!" He came to me, until Hanako steped in.

"Stop!" And you can't believe, but he stopped.

**Hanako's POV**

I just can't believe. He really stopped?

"Carol..." He looked at me. Then his eyes became brown. Here came Cole.

"Hanako, Lloyd... g-go away. He'll take over again. I can't see anyone hurt. Zero will lead you all well, I'm sure." He looked at me.

"I'm not leaving you." I came closer to him.

"S-Stay away!" But I was coming closer. "No, Hanako!" And I touched his face.

"You can do it. You can remove Danilo from your body. Lloyd, do it!"

"Okay!" He got the four gems around him and they shined. It was really going to happen. But...

"Not so fast!" And Lloyd got hit on his shoulder, then the legs, and fell uncounsious. Cole got a gun from the table and hit Lloyd passing through me.

"Lloyd!" He was all covered in blood. Then, all of the others came, and he started shooting. He got Kaoru's shoulder, Zane's stomach, Jay's cheek, Nya's leg, Madison's arms, Chrisie's leg and all of them fell uncounsious, just remaining me, Kai and Zero. Sensei went in, but then got blocked by many bodies, getting hit as well.

"No way!" Zero yell. "Cole, wake up!" And then...

Cole hit Zero's heart.

_"Zero!" _Kai yelled.

He fell on the floor...

...his heart full of blood.

* * *

✩Act 12✩

.::Can't Give Up on You::.

✩Finished✩

* * *

**I killed Zero? LOL**

**Just can't believe, right? No, the others are just uncounsious, but Zero...**

**The story is already ending :(**

**But it has a sequel!**

**-Nataly**


	14. Act 13- Survival is My Middle Name

**Hi hi ~**

**I'm so happy that people are really liking this story... (that is about to end, but whatever, happy anyways :D)**

**Now, here comes the 3 last chapters! (Both titles of acts being from the song 'How do you love someone')**

**SHORT BUT SAD!**

* * *

✩Act 13✩

.::Survival is My Middle Name::.

✩Started✩

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I and Hanako saw Zero's death; he fell on the floor with his heart full of blood. His eyes were closed, but let a tear out.

"Z-Zero..." I looked at him. I just couldn't believe what just happened. His breathing was gone. A friend was gone. "U-unforgivable..." I said, with my head down.

"How did this came out... I still don't understand!" Hanako cried.

And the worse- I could see Hanako dying, Zero dying, everyone dying, but I would be still alive. Because of Danilo. I hate him.

"S-Son of a *****!" Hanako yelled. "H-How dare you?" She let tears out of her face. I never saw Hanako so angry. But I understanded, and felt the same way.

"This is... I'll never forgive you, Danilo!" I yelled. It started to rain. Water, Zero's element... is gone.

**Cole's POV**

Once again, when I finally take the control of my body again, I looked Kai and Hanako looking at me angrily, with tears on their faces. When I looked again, Zero was there... dead. With a shot on his heart. And the worse... somehow, it was me who did it. I wanted to kill myself just because of that, then Danilo would never come back again, but... my fear looked stronger.

"Z-Zero..." I looked at him. "I'm sorry!" I yelled.

"Cole..." Hanako murmured my name.

Then, Danilo took over my body again.

**Hanako's POV**

"You're next, Carol." He pointed the gun at me. Then shot. But then...

Kai came in front of me.

"Kai!" I yelled. He fell on the floor, his chest all covered in blood. "T-Talk to me, dude! Why did you...?" I started crying.

"I- I just couldn't let everyone die... and I be still alive... if you survive... tell Set that I love her, and ask Jay to protect Nya no matter what, please..." He looked at me. I shook my head.

"T-This wasn't supposed to be like that..." I said. He smiled.

"R-really wasn't... b-but..." he looked at me. "...if you have the time to tell your secret... is now." He was crying also. Tears were coming down of my eyes. I knew right what he meant.

"O-okay..." I looked at him. He closed his eyes. He died, smiling.

"K-kai!" I yelled.

* * *

**Lloyd's POV**

I woke up in a living room. A closed door in front of me. My body was entirely numb, I just couldn't feel my arms and legs. All of the others woke up as well. Then...

_"Kai!" _We heard Hanako yelling. Kaoru was surprised.

"W-why I can't feel Kai anymore...?" She was totally in shock.

"And also, I can't sense Zero..." Zane said, in shock also.

"A moment of silence, guys..." Madison said. "...It's over for them, sadly."

"O-over...?!" I became in shock. Zero, Kai... dead. I just couldn't take that. The worse way for dying. "N-no, they can't be dead..."

"We can't change what happen in the past... they'll be remembered like heroes." My uncle said. I started crying.

"Kai, Zero..." Then...

_"Bang!"_

"T-This was..." Jay said.

* * *

**Hanako's POV**

"Cole... I know you're in there..." I said, hopefully. My hands were with blood. Part of my hair wasn't violet, but red. "I know you can win agaisn't him..."

Cole prepared his gun.

"This is over, Carol. You didn't choosed me at all, I'm not loved by anyone. Cole, the same." He said.

Then he pointed the gun at me.

"Cole... I got to tell you... if you can hear me..." I knew this was the time.

He prepared it once again. And then...

"I love you..." I said.

_"Bang!" _

And I saw the hit on my head. With few strenght left, I said again.

"I love you, Cole..."

**Cole's POV**

You know what, blah blah blah, my body is mine again.

I opened my eyes. Hanako last words were for me. All that I wanted to hear.

"I love you, Cole..." And then, she closed her eyes. Forever.

"Hanako!" I ran to her. And hugged her. "I- I love you too, Hanako... since I met you... I just can't forgive myself for doing this... you were such a good friend, a sister, more than a sister, someone that I loved with all of my heart... you just can't be gone..."

* * *

**Lloyd's POV**

_"Bang!" _

"T-This was..." Jay said.

"No way..." Kaoru said.

"He didn't did that, right?" Nya said.

"I just can't believe..." Zane said.

"He really did that?" Chrisie said.

"N-no..." Madison said.

_"Hanako!" _I yelled.

* * *

✩Act 13✩

.::Survival is My Middle Name::.

✩Finished✩

* * *

***Crying after finishing the chapter***

**I really did this? Can't believe myself! *Slap my face***

**Kai's fangirls will kill me! **

**But this is the 3rd last chapter! Everything can happen right now.**

**A very scared Nataly, out!**

***Hide behind the chair***


	15. Act 14- My Heart Hurts

**Hi again!**

**I'm late? Yes I'm late...**

**I think my studies got me agian... good news- I got a 10 in math! *Happy Dance* (The same as an A+ in the USA)**

**So, I'm updating this!**

**My newest story is "Calls Me Home", I'll be doing it all September, because I daydreamed about it and had to write about it! But now, Turquoise Tear.**

* * *

✩Act 14✩

.::My Heart Hurts::.

✩Started✩

* * *

**Cole's POV**

Hanako was cold. Kai and Zero were in the same condition, but Kai was shot on the stomach, and Zero in the heart. And I was the one to blame. Then, the door flew away, showing a crying Lloyd and everyone.

"Sorry everyone... I failed as a leader... I couldn't protect you all..." I said. Because it was true. "I _killed _them." Then I looked at my hands. They were shaking. And full of blood. Hana's blood. I started to cry.

"It isn't your fault, Cole... we know you didn't wanted to..." Nya hugged me. Jay looked a little jealous, but then he came closer to me.

"Dude, it's Danilo's fault. We all know that." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Where is the son of a ***** of Danilo?" Kaoru said, holding her dagger. "I'll never forgive you in doing this!"

"Heh, my plan didn't envolved killing Samuel at all... but I still have to kill you all." Then Danilo looked at me and came closer.

"Cole, catch!" Madison threw something to me. Then, when I got it, Danilo couldn't came closer. Even touch me.

"What?" Danilo asked.

"The past gem. You can't possess Cole anymore since the gem protected him." Madison smirked, looking at Danilo.

"No, that can't be!" He yelled.

"Yes it can." Lloyd got up, holding more three gems just like the one I was holding. "Time for you be banished _forever_, Danilo!"

"I'll be helping." I came closer to Lloyd and the gems started to shine as I got closer. Then we were together, all of the four gems shining in front of us.

"What do you think? Four gems will win against me? Dude, I _planned _Zero and Hanako's death, but didn't planned Kai's at all. I planned Kaoru's, Jay's, Nya's, Setsuna's, Zane's, even yours, Madison! Lloyd's also... and it is going how I planned."

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"Don't you see behind you?" Then we turned. Danilo suddenly got behind Kaoru with a knife, who suddenly punched him in the face.

"Come on, in all movies this happen! I'm not falling for this!" Kaoru smirked.

**Zane's POV**

Kaoru winked, and then I looked at Zero. Remembering how we felt the peace feeling...

_.::Yay, Flashback! (Normal POV)::._

_Zane was walking normally in a slope at Crystal River. They had to found the three other ninjas, it already had the wind's one. Then, without noticing, a ginger haired boy was on a skateboard, yelling at him._

_"Look out!" He yelled. "Dude, look out!" The boy was making mimic. "Don't have another choice" and he turned and tried to stop the skateboard with the feet. Then Zane turned behind, to see the guy flying over him and falling into the end of the slope. _

_"Hey, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Zane asked. He felt that boy familiar for him, but didn't knew where._

_"Yep, thanks." And Zane helped him. When he got up, the feeling of peace surrounded both. "Zane?"_

_"How do you know me?" Zane asked surprised._

_"D-Don't you remember? We met when we (somehow) were six!" The boy looked at him._

_"I don't even know your name, but you're familiar." Zane replied._

_"I'm Zero Wasser. But probably... it was ten years ago, probably you really don't remember, sorry." Zero was with his hand on his head._

_"No, that's okay." And both smiled._

_.::End Of Flashback::._

"Zero..." I murmured his name.

**Cole's POV**

"It ends now!" I said to Danilo. "Let's go, Lloyd!" and turned to Lloyd.

"Okay!" Lloyd nodded and turned to Danilo. The gems started shining in front of us, then made connections. But some were failing. "Some powers are missing!"

Of course, it were Fire, Water, and Plants.

"We're helping too!" Kaoru said, looking like dissapointed because she wasn't helping us. Kaoru will be still Kaoru. Then everyone started shining with their colors, and the connections between the gems grew stronger. When I noticed, Kai, Zero and Hana were shining red, light blue and pink, respectivaly. Then I looked at Danilo.

He was being covered by a rainbow thing.

"Yay MLP here!" Lloyd smiled and said.

"This isn't the time to... hey, it does look like!" Setsuna looked.

"It's the same!" Jay said.

"Nope, our is better."

"Both are great! Now, can we continue with this?" Madison asked. Ruined the fun.

"Go back to where you came from!" I yelled. "And never come back once again!" I was angry, but was protecting everyone. It was everything that I could do. "As the leader of the ninja group, I, Cole, master of earth..."

I looked at him.

"...and all of the masters..." we all repeated together. _"Shall seal you away!"_

"No! Cole, try to think how would be better without these ninjas to interrupt you!" Danilo was trying to convince me, while dissapearing.

"No! I just caused too much damage, I'm never repeating the same mistake again! I'm never hurting my brothers and sisters anymore!" And then he dissapeared forever. The rain stopped. We fell on the floor, too tired.

"It's over?" Lloyd asked, with a weak tone.

"Yes... does look like." I said.

"Finally over!" Jay started celebrating. Then he hugged Nya.

"It wasn't on time and..." Set was saying, but was interrupted. We all knew why.

"I'll never forget them." I started crying once again.

"Me either. It was great to become their friends." Chrisie said.

"I'm sorry Chrisie, for everything." I said.

"Okay. Now isn't the time to ask for forgiving."

"Good job Cole. You banished the evil from your past. Literally." Sensei came saying.

"B-but, I killed three of my team... I don't deserve to be the leader." I said.

"Anyone but you deserve to be the leader! Dude, you're the best of the best!" Jay said. I smiled. Even if it was to cheer me up, I didn't at all.

"They'll remember you. As a brother. Well, Kai and Zero." Sensei replied.

"What?"

"Hanako. Don't you remember?"

"Uh. Yes... and she said that for me, in front of me, even dead. I love her too. I love everyone. I'm sorry."

And everyone stayed quiet, even _Jay _stayed quiet, but then, a very very familiar voice broke the silence.

_"Hey, what did we lost?"_

* * *

✩Act 14✩

.::My Heart Hurts::.

✩Finished✩

* * *

**Well, finally Danilo is gone away... **

**And I just need _only one _chapter left to finish that story! It was probably the best work I've done until now!**

**I thank my friends from fanfiction, all of them, XShinkukikinX, Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago, ForeverDreamer12, and the real life ones, Belle1020, who _finally _took my advice. I love you all!**

***Looks at scar on my leg* Dude, I got to change the bandages _fast_.**

**Nataly, out!**


	16. Act 15- Time After Time

***E.T by Katy Perry (nightcored) playing on the background***

**Nataly: *jumps from the nothing* hello people of fanfiction! I and my beautiful gang of flowers friends and of course, we're not called this, Amanda AKA Choco, Nataly Isa AKA Izzie, Viviane AKA Vivi, and Lily! **

***All wave***

**Lily: Belle didn't came because... she even came to class today, right?**

**Izzie: Yeah... but isn't the time! We're here to give you the _last chapter _of Turquoise Tear!**

**Choco: We also invite you all to read the newest story of Nataly, "Calls Me Home"; an AU made with our help, of course!**

**Vivi: And we were alongside her to write this story, and we became impressed in not just the people of our school like her stories but people around the world!**

**Nataly: I mentioned them, but I'll be doing this again. I thank my beautiful friends all behind me, and my newest friends from fanfiction, maybe you don't consider me as one, but I consider you all as a friend, Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago, XShinkukikinX, ForeverDreamer12... love you all! *Blows kiss***

**Nataly: It was really fun to write Turquoise Tear, Ruby Kiss will be coming on October being the _sequel _of Turquoise Tear! If it goes great just like it, I'll do Copal Road!**

**Vivi: Nat, we better start.**

**Nataly: Uh, yeah. Here goes the last chapter!**

**All: Act 15, Time After Time!**

**Izzie: Now it's going to show on the screen.**

**Lily: Which screen?**

**Izzie: You understand me.**

* * *

✩Act 15✩

.::Time After Time::.

✩Started✩

* * *

**Cole's POV**

That voice. It echoed in my head. When I looked behind me, there they were-

Hanako, Kai, Zero. Standing up, smiling. Full of life.

"I guess we lost the fun. I wanted to see Danilo's face when he lost against you all!" Kai crossed his arms.

"Well, at least he was defeated. But really, probably his face was like 'No!' like Jay's face when he found out that the guy from the next street don't wear male pants..." Zero let a laugh. Hana nodded. Then looked at me. I always wanted to see these beautiful blue eyes looking right at me. I went closer to her.

"When you said that you loved me... it was true?" I asked. She nodded.

"Since I met you. You was the first person that really wanted to ask me to go out. Since _all of the boys _liked Diana and Sabrina. And the ones who asked to hung out with me just wanted to know about my sisters. You are different. You really wanted to go out with me, even if I was a loser." She looked down then let a little smile. I touched her face.

"You're not a loser. By the way, you're way better than your sisters. These guys just don't know the nice person when they look at her." I noticed her blushing even hard than before. I was blushing also.

"This is my reply to what you said to me. _I love you, Hanako Kurumi._" Then our lips touched, leading us to a beautiful kiss. Finally this was happening. I finally said my true feeling for the girl who I most loved.

"Hey you two, get a room! I hate holding candles!" Kaoru said, crossing her arms. We separated and looked at everyone. Then Zero came closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Looks like I finally lost my charge in leading. I'm glad you're back, dude." He said.

"Now I finally can make fun of your food again!" Kaoru laughed.

"Looks like. I missed you and your jokes about my food, also." I looked at her. Okay, i hate these jokes, but I know I'm with them and they're having fun.

"And I missed someone to help me try to beat Zane and Kai's high score in Fist 2 Fist!" Jay said.

"Heh, I really beated Kai a two days ago, right?"

"Yes and I didn't liked it at all." He crossed his arms once again.

"Finally you're back, Cole." Zane smiled.

"Full and ready to cook to everyone tonight!" I smiled.

"Who wanna ask a pizza today?" Setsuna asked.

"I!" Everyone raised their hands. And we all laughed.

"Madison, thanks for helping my team. You really are welcome in the ninja group."

"It was nothing. You can all ask my help when want to."

"You have somewhere to go? Because we have a room on the bounty for you." I offered.

"Thanks, but I and Chrisie are gonna share an apartament. Not like you think, alright? We now are best friends." And Madison hugged Chrisie in the friendly style.

We all gave a big group hug.

"I'm glad in being back."

* * *

So, this is what happened. We still had to kick some snakes' butt, because it is not over yet. We all had our problems, and now we're training Lloyd as usual.

_Lying in my bed_

_I hear the clock tick  
_

_And think of you_

We all were together as a team once again. I am so glad!

_Caught up in circles  
_

_Confusion is nothing new  
_

Really isn't at all. We all have our battles.

_You say  
_

_Go slow  
_

_I fall behind  
_

_The second hand  
_

_Unwinds_

I ran in a full flower camp, in a remote place of Ninjago. We were there doing a picnic. I think it was childish, but a great way to celebrate.

_If you're lost_

_You can look_

_And you will find me_

_Time after time_

I'm still running through the flowers. They don't help me to run at all.

_If you fall_

_I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

They can count on me if they wanna share something. Since from the start, when we all found each other and became together, I trusted them.

_Sometimes_

_You picture me_

_I'm walking_

_Too far ahead_

Okay, okay, a few times I didn't trusted.

_You're calling  
_

_To me  
_

_I can't hear  
_

_Just what you've said_

Many times I fell under the hypnobrai's control and almost killed my friends. Now the same, but I was possessed. Now I just wanna to forget it and ouch! Stupid flower!

_You say  
_

_Go slow  
_

_I fall behind  
_

_The second hand  
_

_Unwinds_

I take the flower out of my leg, but it still hurted. Roses aren't my type of flowers at all. But they're Hanako's favorites.

_If you're lost_

_You can look_

_And you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall_

_I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

I kept her Rose Keychain with me since... we met. It fell from her pocket, I tresaure it, but I'm giving it back.

_After_

_My picture fades_

_And darkness_

_Has turned to grey_

Even if she knew that I would hurt her...

_Watching_

_Through windows_

_You're wondering_

_If I'm okay_

...she really worried about me.

_And you say_

_Go slow_

_I fall behind_

_The drum beats_

_Out of time_

I look at the sky. Bright, clean. 4 days ago it wasn't like that.

_If you're lost_

_You can look_

_And you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall_

_I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

I finally see her with her now dyed brown hair (I prefered her violet one, but this one is great too) tied in a ponytail waving through the wind. Her pink dress with some white daisies drawed on it fits her perfectly.

_If you're lost_

_You can look_

_And you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall_

_I will catch you_

_I'll always be waiting_

_Time after time_

I get closer to her and sit at her side.

"Hey Hana."

"Hey Cole. You okay?" She asked.

"Yes, my leg hurts, but it's nothing. You know, like a soft pain."

"Oh, so thanks godness." We looked at each other, and kissed once again.

When we let go of the kiss, she looked down but smiling.

"Something wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Just to the fact that I finally let my true feelings out..." She looked at me.

"Me also." And we hugged. When I looked at her once again, she let a tear out of her eyes. Shining with the sun, it looked like a turquoise tear.

_Time after time_

* * *

✩Act 15✩

.::Time After Time::.

✩Finished✩

* * *

**Izzie: *Crying* I just can't believe it ended!**

**Lily: Yes, it was really great to write it.**

**Vivi: About now, Nataly?**

**Nataly: Made this story complete, create an oneshot, and try my best on "Calls Me Home". *lets tear out of the face***

**Choco: You're really crying?**

**Nataly: Yes I am. The song of the chapter is "Time After Time" by Quietdrive. And... I'm so glad that many people liked it...  
**

**Izzie: You're not acting like yourself, Nat. You're just... too happy, right?**

**Nataly: Really, I'm so happy. *Smiles* I just want a hug!**

***Group hug***

**I thank everyone who liked this story and everything... okay, you saw it in the start.**

**Now...**

**Nataly, out.**


End file.
